The Amazon and the Soldier
by Mysterious-Vixen
Summary: On the day of the peace agreement of humans and saiyans, one man has insulted the amazons. Not good when they happen to be just as strong as the saiyans. Could a lone saiyan soldier calm the amazon princess? Or will there be an all out war? KCC VB
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Don't own them, writing for fun and not getting paid too. Life is sooooo mean!

Rating: I'm an M gal so, M it is.

Reviews: Love 'em!

* * *

**Prologue**

The predator watched its prey as it ate the vegetation. The deer had no idea what was watching it, nor the rest of herd could feel the presence of something deadly. Her dark eyes narrowed in a calculative moment, she slinked to left without a sound and moved forward silently, keeping within the shadows. Her fingers wiggled a bit in anticipation, itching to get a hold of her chosen deer. The predator paused for a moment, yes she was hungry, but something inside of her told her something was there too. Closing her eyes momentarily and sensed it out. Yes, it was there but it was…  
The deer head shot up, eyes and ears on full alert as the rest it's heard followed the suit. The predator scowled in annoyance, this was going to take longer than she thought. But any chance of catching the deer was soon diminished as a rumble was in the air and the predator shrieked as someone collided into her on some kind of machine. Ruining any chance for dinner as the herd dashed off in fright. The predator got up quickly but the herd were long gone leaving nothing but tracks.

The predator growled. She was hungry and now she was pissed.

"Oh Kami are you alright?"

The predator turned to the idiot that hit her. The idiot happened to be a girl around her age wearing upper class clothes, slender and beautiful with turquoise eyes and hair. The predator blinked, who had blue hair these days?

"No, I've lost my dinner" the predator said.

"I'm so sorry, I think I can make it up to you" she said.

"You have to make it up to my family, it was my job to hunt" the predator growled.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" she said and then paused "Wait, how can you still be standing? I was going at…well I going really fast"

"Something I happen to be born with from my tribe" the predator said.

The girl's face suddenly lit up happily and took a step towards the raven haired girl.

"Are you Amazonian?" she asked, looking at the clothes the predator was wearing or lack of in this case.

"Depends on who are you" the predator said.

"My name is Bulma"

"And why were you in such a rush Bulma?"

"I was running away"

The predator frowned, concerned. She looks at the direction where Bulma came from, sensing if anyone was coming. She turns back to Bulma, assessing that no one was pursuing her.

"From whom?"

Bulma looked to her feet sadly.

"It's a long story" Bulma said, her voice small and depressed.

The predator sighed; by the sound of the girl's voice it wasn't going to be a very nice story either, especially since she was in upper class clothes that there near by city worn. She gave one last look of the deer track and turned to walk to the mountains.

"It's a long way to get to my fellow amazons" the predator said.

Bulma's head shot up to her direction.

"You're taking me to your tribe?" Bulma asked.

"Yes, hurry up" the predator said, without looking in her direction.

Bulma quickly followed the amazon.

"Really?" Bulma asked.

The amazon stopped and looked at her with a scrawl.

"Yes, really, but if you try anything funny I will…"

"Don't worry I promise" Bulma said quickly and gave her hand out.

The amazon looked at it before looking at Bulma again. There was in her blue eyes told her that she could trust this lady. In an Amazonian fashion instead of taking Bulma's hand she took the wrist gently instead. Bulma in turned, though surprised at the simple sign of trust, gripped her wrist as well before they both let go. They both carried on walking to the mountains; well Bulma was following the amazon to the mountains. The amazon looked at Bulma, smiling for the first time that they've met.

"My name is Chichi and you better tell me all about this problem you've been having"

* * *

So what do you think so far? This is my first DBZ story so please be kind and drop me review if you think it's good and I will update. 


	2. Chapter 1: Unawareness

**Chapter 1 : Unawareness**

**5 years later.**

Kakarotto fidgeted in his seat. Being in a space ship for a week and half with a bunch of grouchy male saiyans was not good for his health. For starters Kakarotto was always happy and content about anything that passed by. Female saiyans that happened to be there found him attractive, charming though a little weird and for some bizarre reason would always be refused. But what really annoyed all the male saiyans was the fact that every time they'd tried to fight him they end up on their asses EVERY time and he was so damn NICE afterwards. Very un-saiyan like.

But Kakarotto didn't mind, he was so carefree that his father often thought of him as a little naïve. Not that he minded. He loved to travel and have adventures where ever his duties took him. He was excited and couldn't wait to get out of the spaceship as soon as possible.

"Hey Ve, are we there yet?" Kakarotto asked.

"No" grumped Vegeta as he was looking over a few documents.

Vegeta, or Prince Vegeta to his followers, was the only male on that ship that didn't have a problem with Kakarotto. Well, okay, on the first day when Kakarotto was assigned to be his guard the Prince was peeved at the thought that his father wanted him to be protected. He was a SAIYAN and most importantly a SAIYAN PRINCE damnit! He didn't need protection! But when he tried to prove his point by killing Kakarotto he was stunned that his fastest ki blast hit nothing but air. Though embarrassed he later reluctantly accepted Kakarotto as his guard and much MUCH later on as a friend. Doing so, he became so immune to Kakarotto weirdness that he never thought twice about it unless his childlike behaviour suddenly spurted out in rare occasions.

"Is it suppose to take this long to get to earth?" Kakarotto asked.

"It wouldn't have been if you hadn't started those fights on the ship" Vegeta said, finally looking at him.

Kakarotto scratched the back of head sheepishly and shrugged.

"Not my fault, those guys wanted to fight"

"The repairs had slowed us down by two days" Vegeta growled.

"Aw c'mon Ve, at least you're catching up with your paper work" Kakarotto smiled.

Vegeta growled but said nothing; he hated that nickname his guard gave him. No matter what he said or did Kakarotto just carried on. Silently he agreed with his guard, he had finished up a load of paper work. It was mainly to do the repairs of the ships, buildings, homes, training facilities, schools and a whole load of crap that was caused by the war against Frieza. And he thought HE caused a worthy bill of damage. Looking over the bills he began to calculate how much money Vegetasae would need to rebuild itself. Concentration was a fine art and he needed it for this little problem. But Kakarotto had other ideas.

"Tell you what why don't we spar once your done" Kakarotto said.

"…"

"Ve?"

"…"

"Ve?"

"…"

"Veggie?"

KABOW!

"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME THAT YOU BAKA! HOW MANY TIMES DOES IT TAKE FOR IT TO FINALLY SINK IN????????"

Vegeta's ki blast barely scratched Kakarotto as he dived out of the way from the incoming attack. Vegeta was standing up with his shoulders hunched in anger as he looked at Kakarotto on the floor who looked at Vegeta unworriedly. Where others would have died from terror by the Prince quick temper he just looked calmly at him. But he had to admit Vegeta was getting better at hitting him.

"So, you wanna spar or not?"

Vegeta closed his eyes, trying to remember what his therapist told him. Count to ten right? That crap was suppose to work on this sort of stuff. If he had his way he wouldn't be in anger management but he did have a tendency to kill those who pissed him off just for the simplest things. The last time he was in a room of humans he nearly killed them all for hitting one nerve and the treaty needed him to be very sane and very calm. Taking a deep breath he opened his eyes at Kakarotto.

"Maybe later, right now I have to finish some work. Go find a wench and leave me be" Vegeta said.

Kakarotto pulled a face, as much as he like the women on board he never found anything exciting or alluring about them. Besides that eating food and fighting was the only thing he did around the place that didn't have anything to do with his duties. Just as he was about to annoy Vegeta again he noticed the incoming planet from the window.

"Hey Ve!"

"What?"

"That's earth right?"

The Prince looked and gave out a loud contented sigh. He hated this damn ship.

"Yes it is, hurry up baka. We'll be landing shortly" Vegeta said.

* * *

Upon the great mountain Chichi and a few fellow Amazonians watched the space ship enter the atmosphere. Her eyes narrowed and focused on it like telescopes as it landed within the city near the mountain of which they dwelt. There was a crowed there of people cheering, throwing up banners, made the large parade happy as the occupants of the ship came out. She focused her eyes again to occupants of the ship. Though they varied a little they all looked the same, black eyes, black hair, wearing blue and white armour and they all had something furry wrapped around their waists. 

"Tails" Chichi murmured, frowning.

Warriors with tails, she remembered her grandmother talking about these warriors with tails but they were only legend. But there they were, walking around as they basked in the cheers of the city people. She smirked, she heard these warriors were masterful fighters and she hadn't had a good fight in yonks. Maybe she could finally go to the limit, but she had to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"Princess?" an amazon questioned.

Chichi blinked returning her eyes to normal and looked at the amazon.

"Tell my aunt I won't be back till dawn and say nothing of this ship unless I don't return the next night."

The group of amazons nodded and before they could even blink there was a sudden rush of cool air and the Princess was gone. Only a dust trail remained of her.

Chichi practically flew threw the forest as she edged towards the city. Nicking a few clothes from a nearby washing line to disguise herself along the way, she scaled the nearest building and began jumping from rooftop to rooftop to her destination.

* * *

Every human within the Great hall of the Royal Palace watched the Saiyans eating. They stared at the masses amount of food were consumed in minutes before the saiyans were asking for more. The only one that seemed to have any manners was the Prince who, normally wouldn't mind this, was chagrined, counting to ten in his head. 

The King of Earth unfazed by this turned to the Prince with a smile.

"How's the chicken?"

The Prince frowned at King.

"What is chicken?" Vegeta asked.

"The bird" the King said, gesturing to the chicken on his plate.

"Oh. It's undercooked" Vegeta said nonchalantly.

"Well let me call a ser…"

Vegeta formed a small ki blast in his hand and cooked it instantly.

"…vant" the king finished.

Vegeta took a leg off and bit into it.

"Mmm, crunchy" Vegeta said, barely concealing the fangs behind his sharp smirk.

The king chuckled awkwardly at the Prince little display; King Vegeta had warned him the Prince might pull something with a little dry humour to it.

"I see space hasn't affected you" the King said.

"Nothing really affects me" Vegeta said.

He was about to take another bite when he saw the most beautiful creature he ever laid eyes on standing up and leaving the hall. Her curly blue hair swaying across her shoulders as she walked with her long silver gown hugging her loosely over her slender body. She pauses for a moment feeling his eyes on her and looks in his direction. She smile graciously and exits. He sat there, staring after her like a dumb fool even after the doors are closed.

"Prince Vegeta?"

"Huh?" Vegeta said as he looked towards the voice which turns out to be the King's.

"Are you alright? I was trying to talk to you and you didn't respond for a while" the King smiled kindly.

"Who was that lady with the blue hair?" Vegeta asked.

The King raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"She is Lady Bulma, the leading scientist to this planet along with her father. She'll be marrying my son Yamcha this coming autumn" the King said.

"Congratulations" Vegeta said.

Vegeta smiled politely but inside he suddenly felt the need to pulverize someone. The first female that seemed worthy enough to pursuit was already taken. Unknowing of Vegeta's feelings the King smiled happily. The King then turned to his advisor while Vegeta looked to his guard who, now finished after eating five stag legs, was licking off the remains from his fingers.

"Is there a problem Prince Vegeta?" Kakarotto asked before looking at the Prince, the only time he said his title was when they had company.

"_Yes there is. I'm bored, I'm tired, I still have to finish up my paper work, I haven't had a decent spar AND I still have to sign that treaty_" Vegeta said in their native tongue. "_Sometimes I wish the old man was in better health_."

"_I thought you hated your father._" Kakarotto said back in their native tongue.

"_I do and I know he's having health problems but still couldn't he do his own fucking paper work than hand it to me?_"

"_Maybe because of his health problems he's preparing you after his death_."

"_How considerate of him_."

Kakarotto rolled his eyes at the sarcastic drawl but then frowned when he felt a strong ki enter the Palace and then disappeared.

"What is it?" Vegeta asked, noticing his guard demeanour.

"I thought I felt…never mind, must be the spacelag" Kakarotto sighed before popping a grape into his mouth.

* * *

Bulma walked down the halls of the palace, feeling the need to get the hell out of gown into a shirt and trousers. She nearly missed the fact that the saiyan prince was watching her because of it. She sighed, he was a handsome man but she was marrying Yamcha. Lost in her thoughts she almost tripped over the unconscious guards. 

"Uh oh" Bulma said, looking around to count five in total.

Turning around she almost screamed in shock when something landed in front of her and clamped their strong yet feminine hand over her mouth. Bulma let out a sigh, realising who it was.

"Hi Bulma" Chichi said, removing her hand gently.

"Chichi, don't do that" Bulma said.

"And miss out on your reactions? Hardly seems fair" Chichi quipped.

Bulma rolled her eyes at her friends and looked at the guards.

"Why did you knock the guards out?" Bulma asked.

"Only way I could get in, they'll be fine though" Chichi said. "So, who are these guests you have here?"

"Why?" Bulma asked.

"The Amazons have to know what is going on around here" Chichi said.

"You know that evil emperor, Frieza?" Bulma said.

"Yes, you asked me to give you sensei beans and other magic things because of that guy" Chichi said.

"We helped these people to defeat him" Bulma said.

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Chichi asked.

"Well…they happen to be a warrior race, I didn't want you guys to fight" Bulma said.

Chichi then smirked.

"Saiyans" Chichi said.

"How did you know that" Bulma said.

"My grandmother told me about them; the tails gave it away" Chichi said, looking towards the entrance of the great hall.

Bulma frowned as she caught Chichi's look.

"What are you thinking Chichi" Bulma asked.

"Nothing" Chichi said quickly, turning back to her.

"I know that look. It's the I'm-going-to-fight-these-guys-and-see-who-wins look" Bulma said.

"Bulma" Chichi whined.

"Chichi, please don't fight these guys. We're trying to pull an alliance with them" Bulma said.

"Fine" Chichi grouched.

At that moment Chichi picked up on some people's ki coming up close. Before Bulma could asked Chichi jumped straight up and hid behind a large ornament. Bulma looked back down to see Prince Yamcha and a few guards and gulped.

_Oh crap. Chichi hasn't been around Yamcha, what the hell is she going to do?_

"Ah Bulma you look beautiful in that gown"

"Thank you Prince Yamcha"

"Sir, someone has knocked these guards" a soldier said.

"Err, I did" Bulma said quickly.

"You?" Yamcha said.

"Yes, they scared me and I attacked them, they will be fine" Bulma said.

"Five men? I see you picked up something from the Amazons" Yamcha said.

"Yeah" Bulma said meekly, feeling Chichi's eyes rolling.

Bulma learned a few techniques from Chichi, but never could master them properly like the Amazon, no matter how many times she tried. Didn't mean Chichi hadn't tried her best to teach her though.

"Personally I find them all bunch of bitches." Yamcha said.

The guards and Yamcha laughed at that.

"Really" Bulma said, trying not to look up.

"Yeah, all they do is hunt and fight. They are just a bunch of barbarians waiting for a good kick up their big back sides" Yamcha said.

"But they help us to win against Frieza, they could of said no" Bulma said quickly, hoping to do more good than damaged or so she thought.

"Bulma, they only listen to women. They listened to you because of that. How stupid can they be?" Yamcha said "And besides we don't really need them with technology being more advance now. Once I rule this planet I'll have to get rid of them all. They are a dying race of freaks parading up in the mountains like a bunch of feminist harpies."

* * *

Kakarotto was tuning in and out of the conversation between Vegeta and the King when a huge explosion occurred. A shrill scream was emitted and then bodies began to be blast out of the walls. Immediatly the saiyans and the human soldiers stood up, wondering what the hell was going. Kakarotto looked towards the King; he was just as stunned as the other people. When the durst had cleared, their stood one pissed off Amazonian Princess ready to blast everyone to hell. And Kakarotto couldn't keep his eyes off her. She was stunning, a deadly beauty with power. Hair and eyes as dark as the night sky with pale skin, beautiful pouty lips and a lean, yet curvy body, to match it with. Two words could describe her. Damn Fuckable. 

But she wasn't looking back at him, she was looking straight back at the frighten King.

"So, we're harpies then" Chichi said.

She begins to walk to the King.

"Barbarians"

She looks around for a bit without a care as she walks towards the King.

"Freaks"

She stops in front of him.

"A bunch of bitches you're going to wipe out" Chichi growled angrily. "Is that true?"

No one moved. No one dared.

"That is not true" the King said.

"Under your rule but your son says otherwise" Chichi said.

The King see's his son amongst the rumble, unconscious, and looks back at her.

"Consider this as a warning for what is to come, your majesty" Chichi said mockingly, and within a flash she was gone.

Vegeta looked towards the King.

"Who the FUCK was that?" Vegeta exclaimed, voicing every saiyans thought.

"That was Chichi, a Princess of the Amazons." The King said he looked towards his son. "What have you done Yamcha?"

* * *

Thanks Ruth for reviewing the prologue and those who just looked at it and did not comment on it. Don't worry I'll hunt you down and make you suffer!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Kidding!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, but pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssseeeeeeeeeeee give some FEEDBACK! feed me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And I'll send you another chappie. Chow.


	3. Chapter 2: Being Nice

**Chapter 2: Being Nice**

She screamed. Ripping the clothes she had taken off her body to reveal her Amazon clothes underneath. Within the forest her Ki level began to rise erratically as she felt the rage flowing through her blood. Every Amazon and Ki wielders could feel it, hell, every_thing_ could feel it as she began her assault on the forest, ripping trees from their roots and destroying them with just kicks, punches and ki blasts.

* * *

From a great distance of a castle window Kakarotto watched the forest being destroyed by the amazon. He could almost taste her anger on his tongue as every tree in her path was destroyed. From behind him the King was having a conversation with their advisors about the problem that had happen while Prince Vegeta listened. There was also a namek, a bold monk, a Cyclops, Bulma and Dr Briefs. Yamcha was in the hospital wing in intensive care along with his gaurds. 

"I could apologies to her" the King said.

"You are not the one that needs to apologies, your majesty. Yamcha is" Piccolo said.

"But that's the problem, Yamcha is the next in line for the throne. He could easily change his mind and try to wipe them out" Tien said.

"Except that's not possible Tien. Yamcha thought there aren't many of them. There are hundreds of thousands living within this city and there are far more outside." Piccolo said.

"How do you know this?" Tien asked.

"Do you honestly think that they would all live the life of warriors? Some do give that up to have families" Piccolo said.

"Alright before we go even further" Vegeta said. "Can someone tell me what the fuck is an amazon"

The humans cringed as they had a sweatdrop. They forgot about the Saiyans not knowing what they were dealing with.

"Well, I guess if someone is going to tell it may as well as be a woman" Bulma muttered and cleared her throat. "Amazons are a race of warrior women. They are evolutionarily evolved physically and spiritually than a human."

"So, they are as smart as your kind" Vegeta said.

"Well now I think they are smarter since we've pissed them off" Bulma said.

"Not us, Prince Yamcha" Piccolo reminded.

"Well either way his mistake leads to our death." Bulma sighed before she continued "They maybe warrior race but they happen to be peaceful race as well. The only time you see them fighting is when they are looking for a strong man to have children with or when they are being threaten."

"Like now. You said they were a race of warrior women, what happen to men." Vegeta said.

"Some people think they kill off the men but the truth is they don't really exist. The women can't have male children, it's extremely rare. The male babies are always still born if the mother managed to go the full nine months or if they survive extremely weak. They don't live that long" Bulma said.

"They seem to be a weak race if they can only produce women" Vegeta snorted.

"Yeah, especially since those women happen to have a power of 25000 and over" Bulma said coolly.

"That is not possible. Saiyans are stronger that humans." Vegeta said.

"But these are amazons, something in there blood makes them different to humans." Bulma explained. "Their genes cancel out our genes when we get together."

"They are increasingly starting to sound similar to us" Vegeta commented, feeling a headache coming along.

"Thank Kame they are not as arrogant" Bulma said.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed at the blue haired woman.

"Are you insulting me?" Vegeta said angrily.

"Just stating a fact, I am a scientist" Bulma said.

"Scientists are suppose to be smart, why are you insulting me when I can crush your skull with my bare hands, better yet how the hell did you end up with that idiotic Prince?" Vegeta said, forgetting that the idiotic Prince's father was in the room.

Bulma's jaw dropped and closed as she fumed at Vegeta. She stood up from her seat, glaring angrily at him.

"Prince Yamcha made a mistake" Bulma growled.

Vegeta stood up, looking peeved at her. He points to the window where Kakarotto is standing by, watching the forest destruction. His tail unwrapped around his waist became dead straight and all puffed up in anger.

"Some MISTAKE he made. Look what he's done! Do you think that amazon is planting flowers outside?" Vegeta growled.

"ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!" the King boomed, making the room shake.

The Saiyan Prince and Scientist looked at the King and realised the scene they had caused. Reluctantly, they sat down, glaring at each other. The King rubbed his temples with his fingers.

"My son, made a mistake. A stupid mistake of underestimating them because of the subtle influence they have on this planet. I rule this planet, they look after the balance on the planet, and they help to keep the peace here. Granted our technology is advanced but their strength and magic could prove to be fatale against us" the King said.

"Magic" Vegeta said.

"The medicine that we gave you during the war is from a sensei bean that can heal even the most fatale of wounds or keep you going for three days without food, rare to find but they can make it" Bulma said.

Vegeta growled in frustration, this was starting to sound all too similar with Frieza. They were only just rebuilding what that gender confused psycho had damaged or destroyed, now they had to clear up this mess?

"How long will it take for her to calm down?" Kakarotto asked.

They all stopped and looked at him.

"Are you thinking of just going up there and say 'Hi Princess Chichi, Prince Yamcha is a stupid ignorant fool, you should not believe a word he says' and hope for the best?" Krillin said.

"Well…yeah" Kakarotto said as he turned around to face them.

"Y-you don't _do_ that with amazons" Krillin said. "They are women."

"Yes, I've noticed that" Kakarotto said.

"Okay, I think the message is not clear enough" Krillin said "They are women who will kick your ass when they are pissed plus ten times worse. That woman blasting away the forest up there happens to be their Princess. What do you think she's going to do when she see's you?"

"I don't know, but maybe she hasn't returned to her home yet. Maybe this will be a good chance in changing her mind and not send her people against us all." Kakarotto said.

All the saiyans in the room all looked at him in surprise. Did Kakarotto said a smart thing? Catching their look he frowned.

"_Look, I may be the guard to the Prince but I also happen to be an elite and a General of the King's court. My strength got me far but my skills and brains got me further_" Kakarotto growled in his native tongue. "_Never forget that_."

With a smirk Vegeta watched the other saiyans trying their best not to cower from Kakarotto.

"_Corse not, sir, but how are you going to convinces this Princess to change her mind?_" a saiyan asked.

"_Being nice for starters_" Kakarotto said.

"_Last time I checked, sir, women don't listen when they're angry, my mother doesn't listen when she's angry, my sisters don't listen when they are angry, my mate doesn't listen when she's angry and hell my daughter doesn't listen when she's angry_" the saiyan said.

"_Well, no one really listens to you anyway captain_" Kakarotto smirked.

The saiyans all laughed at the embarrassed captain.

"Can we please have this in a language we can _all_ speak?" Krillin said.

Kakarotto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry" he said.

"So, your going to talk to her on our behalf?" Tien said.

"Yeah" Kakarotto said.

"Okay, but it's your funeral" Tein said.

* * *

With one final blast against the crater she created Chichi fell backwards and onto her back. She was tired, letting out all that energy may have calmed her rage but she was still angry. No one should think that her tribe, her race, her KIND should be wiped out. It was a disgrace to ever think of such things. 

"Just who does that mere man think he is!" she growled, panting slightly.

"Not a bright one"

At a great speed Chichi was on her feet again, fist balled up and in a fighting position. Her eyes narrowed at the intruder. He was a head taller than her with dark hair pointing in different direction, warm dark eyes, extra built as a soldier and handsome. Oh so very handsome but right now she couldn't be thinking about those things even though she was checking him over. A very handsome man indeed.

"You dare to sneak up on me?" Chichi said.

"Nope, just wanted to say hi" he said.

She blinked and raised an eyebrow.

"You wanted to say hi?" Chichi said slowly.

"That and talk to you" Kakarotto said.

"I don't talk" Chichi said.

"I thought women like to talk" Kakarotto said.

"I don't talk to strangers" Chichi said.

"Well, that's one of the reasons why I wish to talk, so we won't be strangers" Kakarotto said.

Chichi frowned "Look, I'm not looking for a man right now, so back off and keep the hell off my lands."

"Why would you be looking for a man?" Kakarotto asked, confused.

"To get pregnant with. Kami don't you…" her head cocked to one side as she spots something around his waist and rolled her eyes "So they send a saiyan, how pathetic."

"Can you really blame them?" Kakarotto said gesturing to clearing she had made within the forest.

She looked around and chuckled at the site.

"I guess I got a little carried away" Chichi said and sighed "If you're here to persuade me to change my mind about them you have another thing coming."

"Prince Yamcha is an ignorant fool" Kakarotto said.

"A fool that would be ruling this planet when his father dies" Chichi said.

"Which won't be for a long time." Kakarotto said. "The man is in his forties and the Prince is around his twenties. Plus with medical advances here the King could well up to nineties if he wanted to and ignorant fools do change."

"But accidents happens and it probably would happen before that fool changes his mind" Chichi said.

"You could have sped the process up. You gave him something to remember you by." Kakarotto said.

"I doubt that that throwing him through a wall will help the situation" Chichi said.

"That could have been his wake up call" Kakarotto said.

"He's unconscious" Chichi said bluntly.

Kakarotto frowned slightly. This was going harder than he thought. Remembering the conversation between Bulma and Vegeta, Kakarotto smiled.

"Alright I challenge you to a fight, if you win you can tell your people about that little incident and if you lose you don't." Kakarotto said.

"You're a saiyan I can't" Chichi said.

"You're afraid I'll beat you?" Kakarotto almost taunted.

"I made a promise that I wouldn't fight your kind." Chichi said.

"To whom?" Kakarotto asked.

"To lady Bulma, she wanted an alliance with you" Chichi said.

"So you wish to honour that then?" Kakarotto asked.

"Yes" Chichi said.

"We're already have an alliance, they sent me after all to change your mind" Kakarotto said.

"Then you would be my enemy" Chichi said, narrowing her eyes.

"So being your enemy that would be in challenge because I would give you no choice but since I'm saiyan you can't do anything" Kakarotto said. "So I win the fight."

Chichi looked blankly at him, how the hell did that happen? First they were talking and now she lost a fight without even fighting? Where was the sense in that?

"Buuuuuuuuut I could ask Bulma if it was alright to fight you to make it fair" Kakarotto said, he couldn't resist a good challenge himself.

"A fair fight" Chichi said slowly.

"You just got to keep the incident a secret" Kakarotto said.

Chichi thought for a moment and smiled. She loved a challenge as well.

"Sure but I will tell them if I hear ANYTHING that threatens my kind" Chichi said.

"Okay" Kakarotto smiled, he couldn't wait to fight this deadly beauty, to get close to her.

Chichi started to chuckle.

"What?" Kakarotto asked, puzzled by her sudden laughter.

"Your tail is wagging" Chichi said.

Kakarotto looked and blushed sheepishly. Surely enough it was.

* * *

Okay so there you go. Yes I know Goku is stupid not to leave it like that but you know the guy, loves a good fight anyway he could get. Please leave me a review guys. 

**RealNinja – Thank you!**

**Ruth Aose – Yep very powerful just the way she should be, I can't stand it too when writers make her weak (Okay she's human but hello! the way she fights is NOT normal!) And with Yamcha? Well I don't know about him living or not but I've got plans for that termite so watch out. I'll try my best to complete it but it all depends on my muse. **


	4. Chapter 3: Ethnicity

**Chapter 3: Ethnicity**

Kakarotto slowly descended from the air to the balcony of the meeting room. Everyone's eyes fixed on him as he walked in.

"I bought us some time" Kakarotto said.

Everyone, apart from Prince Vegeta and a few saiyans, let out a sigh.

"How long?" Lady Bulma said.

"A month. She and I will be fighting in an arena. Whoever wins will be the deciding factor on this problem." Kakarotto said.

"Ah typical" Bulma exclaimed. "Always with fights. Knowing Chichi she's going to be stepping up her training to maximum. I mean if she knows what you guys are she's bound give it her all."

"Chichi" Vegeta said slowly.

"Well yeah, that's who we've been talking about" Bulma said.

Vegeta didn't show an ounce of emotion on his features. Bulma stared back, hiding her nervousness. The Prince seemed to know something.

"Oh course Lady Bulma, I was just wondering why you didn't address the amazon's full name, that's all" Vegeta said carefully.

"Quicker that way" Bulma said.

"Hmph" Vegeta looked towards Kakarotto "A month we have?"

"Yes, under The Martial Arts Tournament's rules. She also wishes to fight somewhere where there would be enough space so we could go to our limits" Kakarotto said.

* * *

Somewhere deep in the Great Mountains, within its treacherous tunnels of traps and bottomless pits, was a clearing of a city. So well hidden that only a trusted few knew there was a city surrounding a temple like palace where Queen Melanippe of the amazons lived with her daughter and niece quite happily. But at the moment the Queen was concerned with her niece. 

"Your limits?" Queen Melanippe asked.

Chichi stood calmly in front of the podium where her aunt sat on a throne while her cousin Shashu was on a large pillow by her side. Mother and daughter looked the same with their strong feminine features and dark eyes but Shashu had light blonde hair while Queen Melanippe was the colour of honey. The Queen looked at her niece with uncertainty. Her daughter Shashu by her side looked at her friend/cousin with concern like her mother.

"Yes. If I wish to know my limits better; battling this saiyan would help" Chichi said.

"Chichi, you are exceedingly powerful for an amazon. What can this fight prove otherwise?" Melanippe asked.

"I need a challenge. Since I am so powerful no man or amazonian can beat me on this planet" Chichi said "None are trained like I am and so I wish to know if I can be beaten."

"But he is a saiyan. As far as I can remember from the stories they are different to man. They similar to us but different as well; natural Ki wielders I believe and a tail that helps them to transform…can't exactly remember how but dangerous none the less…" Melanippe trailed off into thought.

Shashu looked at her mother, knowing her mother she'd be lost in thoughts of the stories her grandmother used to tell. Recalling anything that might be useful for her young niece.

"You wish to fight this saiyan?" Shashu asked.

"Of course" Chichi said.

"And if you lose?" Shashu said.

"I will train harder to see if I can beat him" Chichi chirped.

Shashu frowned.

"Is that all? Nothing _else_ that could possible happen?" Shashu asked slowly.

"Nope, pretty much it" Chichi said.

Shashu cringed and slapped her hand against her own face.

"Chi, don't you know the Amazonian Laws?" Shashu said.

By the mention of the Laws the Queen came out of her thoughts.

"Yes, of course I do" Chichi said.

"So tell me, what happens if you lose against a man?" Shashu said.

As if a light was turned on in; her head her eyes widened in realization. She had completely forgotten about that tiny winy itty bitty bit of a fact.

"Shit!" Chichi exclaimed.

"Did you make the challenge or did _he_?" the Queen asked.

"Him" Chichi said sheepishly.

"Oh _Chichi_" the Queen moaned unhappily and sighed.

"I'm sorry, I just forgot besides it's just a fight and he doesn't need to know that. We'll just…brush it under the rug" Chichi said.

"True, but what if he follows his laws?" the Queen said. "I mean, those saiyans are suppose to be a bit…" trying to find the words.

"Primitive in ethnicity" Shashu said.

"Yes, exactly" the Queen said. "If he is victorious…"

"That won't happen" Chichi said, a frown appearing on her feminine features.

The Queen felt her little sister's fiery spirit through her niece's eyes. Stubborn, strong and special, just like her mother. And like her mother probably won't take cowards way out. Chichi was going to give it her all, she knew it.

"You better not, otherwise who else is going to keep an eye on Shashu?" the Queen said with mirth.

"Hey!" Shashu exclaimed playfully.

The Queen and the Princesses laughed before they became serious again.

"Is there anything else we should know about?" the Queen asked.

Chichi looked into the trusting eyes of the Queen. A part of her begged her to tell the Queen what Prince Yamcha had said but another part told her she would be breaking her promise to that Saiyan. Making her decision she hid her guilt behind her reassuring smile.

"No but if something does come up I will say" Chichi said.

Smiling to her niece the Queen nodded happily "Very well. Bed, you will need it if you're going to train harder in the morning"

"Train harder?" Chichi said "Don't I train hard enough?"

"Chichi, the training you do is hard to the rest of the amazons but easy to you. Don't be so smug." The Queen said with a glare. 

"Yes Aunty Melanippe" Chichi said quickly.

Chichi was stronger than the Queen but when anger was fuelling her aunt…let's say it wasn't pretty. She may have a quick temper but she was a mere kitten compared to her Aunt. Guess it ran through the family. Sighing, she head to her chambers hoping for a goodnight but instead she felt the nagging guilt hit her in more ways than one. She had a funny feeling that she might lose to Kakarotto and somehow on purpose.

* * *

In the late hours of the night Kakarotto was meditating in the Royal Gardens. It was peaceful there and there wasn't any sound of his fellow saiyans having a great time in their quarters. He didn't want to listen to any of those sounds while he was trying to meditate. The Prince had retired to his quarters after temporary relinquishing him of his duties. He needed to be at his peak if he was going to win against the Amazon. The gorgeous looking Amazonian. 

He shook his head out of those thoughts.

_Now is not the time for that!_

Sighing he went back to regain his meditating flow.

"Hi"

Kakarotto opened his eyes to look at the annoying intruder. It was the bold monk, looking a little tired.

"Can I help you?" Kakarotto asked.

"Yeah, can you tell your friends to turn the volume down, some of us have to sleep or at least try to worry about what's to come" Krillin said.

"I thought humans senses are duller compared to my kind" Kakarotto stated.

"Yeah, but you guys have no sense of noise level" Krillin said.

Kakarotto looked blankly at him and started to chuckle.

"I would solve your problem, but if you're in my position would you want to annoy an army of grouchy saiyans that's been stuck in a ship for one and half weeks?" Kakarotto said.

"Now that you mention, no" Krillin said sitting down near the saiyan.

"Thought so" Kakarotto smirked.

There was silence between them for a moment before Krillin broke it.

"Um, how _did_ you get her to talk to you?" Krillin asked.

"I was nice to her" Kakarotto said.

"Really? Just being nice?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah" Kakarotto said.

"Well what if nice didn't work" Krillin asked.

"I'd be persistent" Kakarotto said.

"And say she'd try to kill you?" Krillin asked a little nervously.

"Wait. Are you asking me on relationship advice?" Kakarotto said, looking at him a little suspiciously. "On an amazon?"

"I'm that easy to read huh?" Krillin awkwardly said.

"I'm the worst person you should be asking about relationship advice" Kakarotto sighed.

"Why? I think the ladies would call you a stud muffin" Krillin said.

"Why would they call me a muffin?" Kakarotto asked. "I mean its very tasty stuff, I had five blueberries when we landed and that was goOOod, pity the others ate the rest of them. I really liked them. But I'm not a muffin"

Krillin felt a sweat drop forming. From the conversations he had listened to about this saiyan they were expertly spot-on. This guy was weird and probably because of that he was still alive from his encounter with the amazon.

* * *

When the sun fully rose into the sky the next day Bulma stepped into her husband-to-be's room. She almost cringes at the sight. He was basically in a body cast thanks to his insult to Chichi. She would have slapped him herself to think of her friend like that. Ignorant fool. Everyone knew the Prince was hurt but no one knew what exactly took place. Lady Bulma just said that she had an accident in the Lab while she was showing Prince Yamcha a new invention. They believed the Scientist; after all she was betrothed to the man.  
Placing the flowers she carried in with a vase on the side of Yamcha, she hoped he would be better. Maybe that beating by the amazon Princess had knocked some sense into him, she hoped. 

"Ouch" a voice said.

Bulma screeched and turned around to see Chichi wearing heavy civilian's clothes.

"Chichi! How many times do I have to say…never mind" Bulma said.

"Has he woken up yet?" Chichi asked.

"He woke up last night but the med's he's on now are keeping him out for a long time" Bulma said frowning slightly "Why are you concerned? You put him in here"

"I came to see you" Chichi said.

Bulma crossed her arms at Chichi.

"This better be good" Bulma said.

"I was wondering if you are still my friend" Chichi said.

Bulma looked at the amazon and sighed.

"Of course you are still my friend; you were my friend when we first met and still my friend even to this predicament. Although you were annoyed I deprived you of your dinner" Bulma said.

Chichi smirked happily; she was still friends with Bulma even though she beat the snot out Prince Yamcha.

"Good, I just hope Yamcha won't change your…" Chichi began but stopped picking up something and rolled her eyes at Bulma for alerting the guards with her screech "You and you're jumpiness"

Bulma smiled sheepishly and stepped aside as Chichi ran and jumped through the open window. She watched her friend from the window amusedly as she ran through the royal gardens and jumped over the highest wall. If she hadn't turned her head to face the guards with an excuse she would have noticed a familiar saiyan following the Amazon.

* * *

Chichi walked through the markets of the City as the sun rose higher in the sky. It was noisy unlike the mountain but she didn't mind. She liked seeing this side of life. Yes men can damage the world but they can make it prosperous place too. This is why her people would give up the life of a warrior woman and have a family with a worthy man.  
No one in her side of life seemed to rush as much as this side does. Everyone was still in a buzz from yesterday that there was playfulness in the air. Chichi smiled, what a life. Granted her people would live longer than the people here but she would trade her long warrior life to a short happier one if it was possible. Then again maybe not, she loved being an amazon too much. 

Chichi turned when she felt a small hand grabbed the bottom of her garment and smiled at the little girl there.

"Yes?" Chichi asked.

"You're a pretty lady" the girl said.

Chichi chuckle in mirth.

"Am I?" Chichi said.

"Uh-huh" the girl smiled.

Chichi looked at the girl carefully, she looked like someone she knew.

"My daddy says you're an amazon" the girl said.

"Really?" Chichi said quietly but still smiled.

"Yeah, he's over there" the child said and pointed to the man by a stool.

He had dark hair that came around his chin, light blue eyes, an orange bandana around his neck and dark clothes. He smiled at her and waved at her warmly. Chichi smiled warmly and returned his gesture before kneeling down to the girl.

"Tell daddy that aunty Juhachigo will be seeing him tomorrow" Chichi said

"Okay" the little beamed.

She smiled as she watched the little girl skip up towards her daddy to give him the good news. The little girl's father smiled happily and pulled his daughter up into his arms. He looks towards her and mouthed 'thank you' before walking off with his daughter who waved her goodbye. She waved goodbye to the little girl before heading off herself.

She suddenly paused.

There was a strong familiar ki signature nearby that was rabidly lowering to mask itself amongst the weak ones just like her one was although hers was a little bit higher. She turned to its direction and saw a glimpse of raven hair that stuck in different directions before it disappeared behind a stool. Raising an eyebrow she didn't need to guess who had followed her.

_So Kakarotto, you think you can catch little me? Think again._

Smirking she began to concentrate on her ki and masked it completely within the crowd and like her ki she moved to disappeared within the crowd. As a skilled huntress she half glided half sauntered down the market street. Because of her small built she easily weaved in and out of the market, as she did she could hear a few profanities' of people and his voice apologising behind her.  
Chichi almost giggled from that as she took a sharp left into an alley and jumped up. She began to bounce against the sides of the buildings before landing on a roof gracefully. She looks down and sees Kakarotto going down the alley to find her. He goes into another market street and soon disappears.

_Good that should show him._

She nods happily and turns back to mountain only to see him there with a big cocky grin. She blinked dumbfounded.

"How?" she whispered.

"I don't need to track you by ki signature" Kakarotto said and takes a sniff "You have a wonderful scent Princess Chichi"

Shaking out of daze she barely had time to control the blush creeping up on her. He can track her by smell, brilliant, he now knows her scent.

"That is not fair" Chichi said.

Kakarotto smirked happily.

"Do you like annoying people?" Chichi asked.

"Only the people I like" Kakarotto said and makes a once over. "Why were you in Prince Yamcha's hospital room? To finish the job?"

Chichi growled "I don't degrade myself by killing someone in their sleep or already wounded, I rather they had a fighting chance."

"So why were you there?" Kakarotto asked.

"That is none of your business but it isn't anything illegal if your wondering" Chichi said sharply.

"Well then, I guess there isn't anything to be alarmed about" Kakarotto said happily.

Chichi looked at him, he didn't look suspicious or anything.

"I don't care if your saiyan or not, you are weird" Chichi said with a funny smile.

Kakarotto shrugged nonchalantly.

"You say weird, I say carefree" Kakarotto said.

Chichi rolled her eyes playfully at him and turns to go.

"Do you wish to spar with me?" Kakarotto asked.

Chichi stops in mid-stride. An opportunity to see what his fighting techniques are?

"Just at this low ki level" Kakarotto said.

Chichi looks at him and smirks.

* * *

**PLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Review!!!!!!!!**

**RealNin****ja – That is always a possibility that might occur in the story but your going to read and find out how that relationship takes place. Gohan and Goten will make an appearance around the end but I was thinking of sequel to the story so we'll wait see.**

**Ruth Aose – Thanks hun. Yes there is sprouting but the question is how that seed of love develops. Don't worry hun I've got Yamcha covered (though I wish it was in grenades mumbles mumbles grunt grunt). Yep! Chichi rocks! And thank you again! Oh and my muse? Staring outside while it rains helps you think and it's been raining a lot here in England recently. Oh and my Nan. A complete nut that has too much energy for 80 years old! I mean it! You literally have to RUN to keep up with her! Just like Chichi!**

**Latte – Glad you found and love the story hun! Hope this chapter was up to your expectations.**

**Arcadia81 – Thanks! I'm always worried if I have a character, well, out character (with the little exception of Goku/Kakarotto) and I like to build chemistry with romance, otherwise it looks deflated. Yep, tail wagging excited saiyan, he he. In the next chap you'll see them spar but when they do fight for real it will hopefully be tens times better. Till then you'll have to wait and see, well err, read.**


	5. Chapter 4: Playing Rough

**Chapter 4: Playing Rough.**

"I don't care if your saiyan or not, you are weird" Chichi said with a funny smile.

Kakarotto shrugged nonchalantly.

"What you say weird I say carefree" Kakarotto said.

Chichi rolled her eyes playfully at him and turns to go.

"Do you wish to spar with me?" Kakarotto asked.

Chichi stops in mid-stride. An opportunity to see what his fighting techniques are?

"Just at this low ki level" Kakarotto said.

Chichi looks at him and smirks before stretching out her body and moving into fighting position.

"Fine but you realise that I'm going to be playing rough" Chichi said.

Kakarotto smirked back and moved into fighting after he stretched out too.

"Don't tease" Kakarotto said.

There was a moment between them; eerie silence as they began to asses each other. Narrowing their eyes they picked what they believed the other's weakness. With that they launched at each other and struck out. Chichi went to kick Kakarotto in the stomach but somehow her foot end up next to his face by his left hand pushing it up. Where Kakarotto at the same time tried to punch Chichi's chest he found that she grabbed his fist and arm to push it away with both of her hands. They both attacked and defended simultaneously. Both paused from the shock.

Maybe they had underestimated their opponent just a little bit.

And then Kakarotto did one stupid thing. He let his eyes trail down her caught foot to her thigh, (since she had both sides of her dress slip from her thigh to foot) taking note that she had lovely, long, lean looking legs. He looked at Chichi who had seen it all and was fuming at him.

Too quick for the eye to see Chichi let his arm go and slammed her other foot up into his face. He immediately let go and stumbled back as she flipped in the air to her feet and back into fighting position.

"Pervert!" Chichi yelled loud enough for the crowd below to hear.

She was about to deliver another blow but Kakarotto blocked it quickly. She delivered another blow to his face again and again he blocked.

"Sheesh, give a guy a break, you happen to have incredible legs" Kakarotto said.

Chichi didn't know whether to be angry, embarrassed or happy about that. Cocking her head to the side she rolled her shoulders to fall back to into fighting stance.

"Next time, be more subtle about that. Insulting me, will be the last thing you do" Chichi warned.

"Wouldn't want that Princess" Kakarotto smiled before giving her a wink. "Shall we?"

Chichi rolled her eyes with a smile and jumped into the air towards him and delivered scissor kick. He blocked the first but the second kick hit him in the shoulder. He moved away to create space. She landed with her legs doing the splits, Kakarotto kicked out at her as she rolled to the side missing her, once on her back she rolled backwards to her feet. Kakarotto kicked up on her chin, the momentum brought her up and with that he slammed palm of his hand into her chest forcing her back. He then kicks into her thigh, spins and smacks her with a fist. Retaliating she used the momentum and spin kicked him three times before kicking him and pushing off him into air. She flips in mid air and lands on the edge of the roof.

"You're good for a guy" Chichi smiled.

"Hate to disappoint anyone" Kakarotto said.

He charged at her, grabbing her before she could get out of the way and off the roof. In this predicament Chichi barely manoeuvred Kakarotto beneath her before the inevitable happened.

BOOM

Kakarotto body created a giant crater and dust cloud up into the air in the middle of the market street. There were a few people screaming in shock and those who didn't moved away, knowing that there was a fight on the roof anyway. Still a bit stunned Chichi noticed how close she was to him; his hot breath trickled down her neck. How it seems to make her legs feel a load of jelly. She swallowed hard, that was not the reaction she needed right now. She reminded herself she needed to concentrate on the object she had at hand and raised her hand to hit him. Suddenly Chichi was up and thrown sideways; quickly catching her bearing she landed on her feet while Kakarotto got out of the crater.

"Oh Kami, you aren't the softest thing to land on" Chichi quipped getting into fight position along with him.

"And whose fault is that?" Kakarotto asked.

"Yours" Chichi smirked.

She ran at him and jumped kicked him, he takes the blow and stumbles back. She jumped stretching and curving her curving her back before bringing her fists down on him. He immediately blocks her incoming attack with his arms and swiftly grabs her wrists.

"You don't let anyone have a breather do you?!" Kakarotto said.

"You have no idea" She purred.

Lightning fast she spread his arms apart even though he still had her in his grip. Chichi then brought her knees up to her chest before slamming her feet down into his chest. With the impact she pushed and ripped herself from him steel like grip, rolling in the air and lands on her feet. Kakarotto cracked his neck in anticipation and she came back again. She goes to kick him again but his reflexes kicked in all of sudden and held her ankle between his hands; smirking he pulled.

"Oh shit" Chichi exclaimed.

Before she knew what was happening to her Kakarotto began to spin her around in circles quickly. Despite the G-force Kakarotto was creating she was still determine to hit him but just as she about to nail him he let go of her quite smartly.

CRASH!

Chichi had literally crashed through a near by bar, creating a lovely hole on the wall. Kakarotto waited for her to come out and to be very pissed at that. But she didn't. Instead he heard yelling, more crashing and someone swearing worse than Vegeta on a bad day. She still hadn't come out and he was starting to get worried now the commotion in the bar was getting louder and more violent. He jogs up to hole he made with her body.

"Um, was that an Amazon?" a man said.

Kakarotto stopped near the hole and looked over to the man. He noticed that he and Chichi had created one huge crowd of curious and eager spectators.

"Well…" he began but something large, hard and black hit him.

Stunned he looked down at the offending object that it was a large, black, iron frying pan that had a dent that fitted his head perfectly.

"Good aim" Kakarotto said, rubbing the side of his head.

He looks up and ducks just as a larger version of the frying came flying out of the hole from the bar. The frying pan had hit the man behind Kakarotto, knocking him unconscious.

"A very good aim" Kakarotto said.

He jumps through the hole and sees the whole bar was in chaos. When Kakarotto threw Chichi through the bar she had hit several drinking men and they decided to fight her. Taking the initiative she used the ornamental frying pans on the wall for weapons but then used them on him when she saw Kakarotto by the hole. Hey! She HAD to get him back for that! Those who actually get within two metres were on the floor with huge bruises the size of mole hills on their head and pretty much unconscious from the use of the last remaining frying pan her hand. For some odd reason Kakarotto felt insulted and oddly jealous that she was fighting these men instead of him. But then she had thrown those frying pans at him.

"Hey carrot head! What took you so long?" Chichi shouted over the chaos despite loving it.

"Just loving the view of those legs" Kakarotto said.

From his remark he was rewarded with another frying pan. Effortlessly he caught it and used it to block an idiot's punch when he tried a sneak attack. Apparently now being associated with the woman he was now the new target in the bar. He cracked his knuckles and charged in. As they thought they watched each other by the corner of their eyes, hoping to catch something helpful for their future fight. They both saw that they were both using basic techniques to take the men down with ease. They were both on their lowest ki levels and they were barely perspiring but then how can you tell with amazon or a saiyan? They both had different physiologies!

As the fought though, they noticed they were both accurate on aim and strength to knock their opponent aside or unconscious. But most of all they held passion within the fight as the dust started to form from all the fighting. Once it had dispersed after ten minutes everyone who had either tried to fight the Amazon or the Saiyan was on the floor. Unconscious.

Kakarotto and Chichi took deep breaths and lot out a loud satisfied sigh. He letting out a lot steam from being cooped up on a ship. She letting out steam because of her Amazonian nature instead.

"So where were we?" Kakarotto asked.

"You're still up for it?" Chichi said incredulously.

"Yep! I love fighting" Kakarotto said happily.

Chichi smiled happily from that.

"I've got a feeling I'm going to enjoy it when we go full throttle" Chichi said excitedly.

"Me too" Kakarotto said equally just as excitedly.

They both smiled at each other happily and Chichi launched at him before he could do that himself. She barrels into him, making them fall to floor with her on top. She punches him several times before he got his bearing, punches her and catches her wrists. He slipped his knee under her and flips her over him, following her. Now on top he goes to hit her but she grabs his wrist quickly. He paused noticing her sly smirk and then the position of her leg.

SMASH!

Chichi had propelled her and Kakarotto through the ceilings of the bar before smashing through the roof. Chichi had managed to position her legs like a cricket legs and exerted enough energy to push them up, without using any ki power. On the roof she tried to throw him away from her but his grip kept him there and the both land on the roof on their stomachs, facing each other.

"What is it about me being a body shield for you" Kakarotto said.

"You seem to be so good at it" Chichi said and blew the bangs of her hair away from her face.

"There are other things I'm good at you know" Kakarotto flirtatiously said.

"We're kinda busy now, but I'll make sure to ask later" Chichi said, flirtatiously back.

He smiles before letting her wrists go after he unwraps his tail from his waist, pushing himself up with it and swung himself to kick her. She rolls onto her back but he lands on her. Grunting she grabs his garment and flips him over and she follows him. Now on top she manages to punch him before he grabs her second punch and flings her off him. They both flip up, this time Kakarotto jumps up and delivers a kick against her chest and she blocks it. He lands and goes to kick her again, she blocks with her legs and swipes at him with sharp nails. He dodges but she manages to tear through his shirt. He didn't have time to comment when he had to dodge the next swipe and blocks the incoming kick.

Near the edge Kakarotto smirked and went to punch her but she dodges. However this no ordinary punch before Chichi hit him she went sideways from an incredible gust of wind caused by this 'punch'. Kakarotto smirked victoriously, but Chichi spotted is tail. Still unwound from his waist she managed to grab it and with a painful yowl from Kakarotto they both went flying off the roof.

SPLASH

They had both slashed into the local pond, scarring away a family of ducks from the giant cannon ball they had caused. Chichi was the first to hit the surface of the pond, gasping for air, quickly followed by Kakarotto. They both swam to edge and pulled themselves out before they looked at each other. They stared at each other for a moment before laughing out loud. They both looked like wet goofy cats, Kakarotto more so.

"Draw?" Kakarotto said after a moment.

"Sure" Chichi said and they both got up.

Kakarotto shook his head, ridding himself of the water in his hair and restoring it to its gravity deifying ways.

"Hey!" Chichi exclaimed, being spluttered on.

"What? Wet looks good on you" Kakarotto said.

"Really?" Chichi said.

"Yeah" Kakarotto said.

Chichi leans forward and runs her hand down chest, smiling sweetly and pushes him back into the pond. Kakarotto looked stunned.

"Wet suites you better" Chichi said with a wink.

And with a flash she was gone, leaving Kakarotto with a very goofy grin.

* * *

"…damages to a bar and it's costumers, the roof and the ceilings to that bar, traumatising the local animals and finally causing me grief with the complaints" the King said and sat down after listing the damages Kakarotto and Chichi caused.

"Paying damages to the building will be fine, but on Vegetsai you don't pay for traumatising animals since we eat them" Vegeta said, feeling a headache coming along.

"Fine, I'll deal with the trauma and unconscious men but this better not happen again" the King said "Or at least FAR away from the city or any nearby buildings"

"Don't worry" Vegeta said, looking very annoyed at a sheepish Kakarotto "It won't happen."

"Good, have you learnt anything from your little fight?" the King asked nicely.

"Yeah, you really get hungry afterwards" Kakarotto said.

In pure anime style the King and his servants fell backwards. Vegeta, however, pinched the top of his nose and growled.

"Great, now I'm getting a headache" Vegeta sighed, very annoyed. "I'm going to train in the GR, you coming Kakarotto?"

Vegeta doesn't bother to look whether Kakarotto was coming or not as he walked away.

"Err, Prince Vegeta" Kakarotto said. "It's being repaired since you broke during the space trip here."

Vegeta stopped suddenly and turned around with one eyebrow raised.

"By whom?" Vegeta asked.

"Lady Bulma" Kakarotto said simply.

A beat.

"WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!" Vegeta shouted at the top of his lungs.

* * *

Believe me when I say this it was excruciatingly painful when writing this, why? My laptop decided to play silly buggers with me and I had lost FOUR PAGES worth of writing! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Not to worry as mad as I was, I was still to write it up. Word by word. That was painful part considering my memory is the worst thing on this planet. ACK!

Ruth Aose – My faithful reviewer, love your comments hun! Are well Kakarrot will try and get Chichi since he likes her a lot but you never know. Bulma might accidentally let it slip…if she knows about the Amazonian law that is.

Kinoha – I never get tired of those stories either that's why I wrote this puppy up myself. Lol.

Yep even the loveable Chichi can do stupid stuff as well (I wouldn't call it stupid since she'll end up with a hot guy anyway).

Yari – I hope you like this little dose I gave out, G/C entertainment all around. Next Chapter you'll get your B/V moment, just hang in there hun.

Thanks for spending time to review this chapter guys! AND for those who haven't your days are out… (couple of lawyers pointing to a contract)…spoil my fun.

Walks off to do another chappie


	6. Chapter 5: Hunting

**Chapter 5: Hunting.**

Kakarotto had a hard time keeping up with Vegeta as the Prince of Saiyans ran from the meeting room to his ship and chambers within. It was the only time he ever had trouble with the Prince. He may be temporally off duty but he still didn't want the Prince to do something stupid. King Vegeta told him to keep a close eye. Hell the Prince's therapist even insisted to Kakarotto to be vigilant on earth since earthlings were very emotional people and could tick the Prince off that easily.

_Surely he wouldn't kill her? She is going to be marrying Prince Yamcha after all._

"Ve! Stop!" Kakarotto shouted after the angry prince.

"THAT SCIENTIST IS IN MY FUCKING SHIP! MY FUCKING GR ROOM! WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I STOP!" Vegeta roared at his friend.

Kakarotto eye's widen and sped up more. The Prince would only curse once if he annoyed or stunned, but more than once? Someone was going to die a very painful death. The Saiyans that were in the corridors, that had been curiously exploring the castle heard him and dived out of the way. When someone was going to die by the Prince's hand, it usually involved those too along his way.

"I think she's trying to be nice" Kakarot said.

Vegeta didn't respond he was too intent to get to that Blue haired arrogant woman and get her out of his ship. That was his domain, his sanctuary and she was THERE. Once inside the ship and at the Gravity Room, even with Kakarotto's protests, Vegeta blasted the door apart, ready to kill the woman!

"Hello Prince Vegeta" Bulma said nonchalantly after briefly looking at him before going back to work, wrench in one hand and spanner in the other.

He didn't hear her. He was staring at her attire. She was wearing a small white dirty tank top, dirty denim overalls hanging loosely to one side showing of her curvy hip, tan working boots and a dark blue cap covering her hair as she worked. As she worked, she seemed to be going at beat of her chewing a piece of gum. It was a total meltdown in his brain.

"Prince Vegeta?"

"…"

"Prince Vegeta?"

"…"

"Ve?"

"…"

"Veggie?"

"WHAT?" the Prince growled, shaking out of his daze.

"You're…ahem…drooling" Kakarotto said discreetly.

Prince Vegeta quickly wiped his mouth, slightly embarrassed by that. Thank Kami the woman didn't see and Kakarot had a brain of…well he wasn't quite sure on that part.

"What are you guys talking about?" Bulma said, wiping her oily hands down her overalls.

The Prince had to quickly think why he was here. Oh right, SHE was here!

"WOMAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY GRAVITY ROOM!"

Bulma raised an eyebrow at him in annoyance.

"What do you think I'm doing you dumbass? I'm fixing what you broke" Bulma said.

"If I wanted the thing fixed I would I have asked _my_ scientist" Vegeta growled, ignoring the insult.

"You did, and your _scientist_ didn't know which wire went where. They're not mechanical scientists like this beautiful genius is" Bulma said smugly.

"I can't really see you being one" Vegeta said.

"My dad told me that beauty isn't everything" Bulma chirped.

"In your case it is, you may need a double dose from where I'm standing" Vegeta said with an annoying smirk.

Bulma fumed and matched up to him. Kakarotto paid no attention to that, he was busying sniffing something out.

"Look you arrogant prick, I was just fixing the damn thing for you so you could feel more at home." Bulma said.

"No you weren't" Vegeta said.

"Oh really? I just fixed it for you" Bulma said, and pointed to the machine which was buzzing away happily.

"Not that, the 'more at home' part" Vegeta said.

Bulma rolled her eyes at him.

"I was fixing! Not snooping to see what you've got on the ship. Half the things on the ship I've invented and the other half I still know it works." Bulma said.

"Oh Lady Bulma, you can act all innocent all you like but I can guarantee you that won't work on me" Vegeta said quietly.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Bulma said.

Vegeta looked at her sharply and carefully, checking for any façade behind her eye. He smirked.

"Whatever you say Lady Bulma" Vegeta said.

He walked around her and went to the control panels of the gravity room, checking it over himself. He really didn't like it when some stranger was touching his things, but that's just a saiyan nature for you. He heard her growling behind him at his distrust before collecting her tools, placing them into her toolbox, banging it shut, stomping towards the exit and if there had been a door she would have slammed it.

He smirked. That woman may be a pain in the ass but he silently admitted to himself she did it with style and from the look of the panel it was working better than before. He brushed his fingers against the panel and inhaled her scent. Pain in the ass but smelt great. He turned to see Kakarotto chewing on muffin with a huge smirk on his face.

"What?" Vegeta said, with a raised eyebrow.

"You like her." Kakarotto stated, after finishing his muffin.

"Oh really." Vegeta said, crossing his arms defiantly.

"Yep." Kakarotto said.

"Prove it." Vegeta smirked.

"You called her woman." Kakarotto said.

"So?" Vegeta said.

"You only call females that if you like them." Kakarotto said.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at him before blasting a Ki shot at him and misses. Kakarotto's after-image still looked smug at him. Vegeta growled and headed into the gravity room ready to fight Kakarotto at top ki.

* * *

Chichi was running at a speed that bullets would look slow. Through the forest, over the mountains and then finally across the vast ocean, causing a dust cloud and now a huge waves from her lightning quick feet. Before skidding across the water and changed direction when she spots what she is looking for. Chichi jumped and landed onto a large rock before springing off it to another and another until finally landing softly on safe ground. 

"Hmm, five minutes earlier than I expected. Always seem to defy fate, don't you Chichi" a voice said.

"I never seem to do anything better than that" Chichi smirked.

"And that sharp tongue of yours is going to get you into trouble as well" the voice drawled too.

A small old lady floating on a spear appeared before Chichi. She looked annoyed at the girl but then smiled lightly.

"I always knew you'd come back" the old lady said.

"Baba, you see the future" Chichi said.

"But that changes constantly" Baba said.

"If that's true then destiny has no meaning" Chichi said.

"Circumstances changes, destiny doesn't" Baba said.

"Whatever" Chichi said.

"What are you here for Chichi?" Baba asked.

"If you can see the future Baba, I'm sure you'd know by now" Chichi said.

The old crone rolled her eyes at the Amazon.

"Like mother like daughter. Pain in the butt" Baba said. "I see the future dear, not the question."

"Okay. My aunt wishes me to train harder to defeat a worthy warrior, I need to find such a place. Would you know a place and a worthy master that can teach me new techniques?" Chichi asked.

"Hmmm" Baba said, thinking hard. "I'm not quite sure there is a place on earth for you to be taught or train in. At your age you are already at your peek, you train even more and I'm afraid you may do more damage than good to your body."

"My body isn't what I wish to evolve. What I wish to train in is my ki power" Chichi said "I know it can be developed more."

"Spiritually then" Baba said.

"Yep" Chichi said.

"Hmm, I'm not quite sure if there is a place for you but I'll see what I can do. Come back later in the week" Baba said.

"Thank you" Chichi said.

"How is everything between the Prince and Bulma?" Baba asked, attentively like she was prying for information she knew already.

Chichi stops and looks directly into Baba's eyes.

"Baba, you have a crystal ball, you know the answer to that one" Chichi said.

"Okay, maybe I do but how do you feel about it?" Baba said.

"I believe if she hadn't listen to you she wouldn't have learnt anything" Chichi said.

"You never will trust anyone with the real answer will you" Baba said.

"Trust belongs to those who peaceful methods" Chichi said.

"You are a hypocrite" Baba said.

"Bulma and I didn't want to pay **Ƶ**10,000,000,000 zeni just for one look in that crystal ball of yours" Chichi said, trying to control the snarl in her voice.

"They were my best warriors you know" Baba said.

"You obviously lost out on better then" Chichi said cheekily.

There was a loud crack and Chichi felt a sharp pain in her tongue. Gritting her teeth to show no pain, she knew Baba had deliberately lashed out on her with magic. She was glad that she hadn't cut her tongue in the process. Besides that was a tickle compared to the pain she had in the past. Baba was in her right to hit her, even though Chichi could evaporate the hag with one ki blast, she didn't.

"That wasn't very nice" Chichi said after flexing her tongue in her mouth to wriggle out the throbbing.

"You upset me" Baba said.

"For a lady over 500 years old I thought you'd learned the whole 'sticks and stones' inside and out" Chichi said.

"You are only old if you act old" Baba said.

"Young at heart. Great. Thanks for the info Baba, I gotta go" Chichi said and turns to leave.

"You never asked me who you were destined for" Baba said.

The Amazonian Princess stopped and turns back at the hag. She raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"I'm an Amazon Princess, Baba, I am destined to live a warrior's life" Chichi said.

"But you're still a woman" Baba pointed out.

"Yeah I am" Chichi said and left.

* * *

A couple of days later Kakarot was looking for something to eat in the forest. As much as he liked to eat something from the kitchen his natural instincts wanted something that would put up a fight. Lady Bulma said that large beasts roamed further away behind the mountains. It may not be training but he really wished for something leaner. His fight with the Amazon had stirred up something in his subconscious that was telling him to hunt. 

He stopped when he heard a sound further away. Increasing in noise, it sounded like something was coming his way. Something with two legs, by the sound of it was huge and it was increasing it's speed. Kakarot stood his ground as trees began to shake and fall in the distance.

ROOOOOOOOOOOAAARRRRRRRRRRRR

"Huh, big guy" Kakarot said.

Then there was a familiar ki signature appeared and increased slightly before whatever was coming towards him stopped dead. He then saw a huge lizard parting away the trees as it fell forward. Crashing into the ground. Dead.

Kakarot looked at the T-Rex before looked at huntress.

"So, you kill giant lizards" Kakarot said.

"Hey, big family I gotta feed" Chichi smirked, wearing only light tracking garments this time around.

Kakarotto frown, he was a little upset by that. Of course she was beautiful enough to have any man she wanted and with her strength pretty much without struggle, that is if they tried to resist her charms.

"You already have children" Kakarotto said.

"No" Chichi said, rolling her eyes. "My family is my tribe."

"Oh, so you hunt for your tribe" Kakarotto brightened instantly.

"Yep, I'm doing my shift today" Chichi said.

"You think that's going to be enough?" Kakarotto said gesturing to the T-Rex.

"Yeah why?" Chichi said.

"That animal would just about keep me full for the day." Kakarot said.

Chichi looked down at the T-Rex beneath her feet before staring at him.

"Just one T-Rex would feed you for the day" Chichi said.

"Yeah" Kakarot said, figuring out slowly that Amazon and Saiyans probably didn't have the same stomachs.

"But that's…impossible! I-I'm mean where would it go?" Chichi said dumbfounded.

"Fast metabolism" Kakarot said with a shrug.

"Super fast" Chichi said and shaking her head.

Chichi thought for a moment trying to make sense of it. If she cut the T-Rex in thirds, like it was breakfast, lunch and dinner, it still would make his stomach explode. She concluded it was a weird saiyan thing and she might have to visit Bulma about that.

"So what are you doing here?" Chichi asked.

"Hunting" Kakarotto said.

"Ah well I gotta go" Chichi said, jumping off the T-Rex, grabs it tail when she landed and began to drag it to the mountains without much effort. "Happy hunting"

"Um Chichi" Kakarotto called.

"Yeah?" Chichi said, stopping to look at him.

"Would you like to hunt with me" Kakarotto said.

"I don't know, finding this little critter was a little bit hard" Chichi said.

"I'm finding that hard to believe" Kakarotto said, eyeing the dead lizard that was like fifteen times bigger than her.

Chichi rolled her eyes at him "They know me pretty well enough to know that if I wanted to I can take them down pretty quick and so if they know I'm in area they hide. They maybe big but they happen to be excellent at camouflaging themselves"

"Was it worth it?" Kakarotto asked.

"Definitely" Chichi chirped.

"Would you hunt with me for another one?" Kakarotto asked.

Chichi thought for a moment. It might be difficult to hunt another T-Rex now that they know she was around and he did have a huge appetite.

"Sure, I'll be back in an hour" Chichi said.

* * *

BOOM! 

Kakarotto and Chichi watched the dinosaur fall down dead. They were both tired, not from the kill but from all the tracking till sunset. Chichi had to go further to find another large T-Rex, it wasn't as big as the one she caught before but it had been worth tracking it.

"Man, that critter was sneaky" Chichi said out loud.

He rubbed rub his back where it managed to smack him with it's tail. It wasn't his fault he got a little distracted when he pouted that it wasn't big like the other one. Shrugging it off he watched Chichi cooked it with a ki blast, before she ripped off both it's small arms and took bite. Chewing it thoughtfully it wasn't that bad but it needed a little bit of salt.

"Hey Kakarotto, dig in…" Chichi stopped when she saw half the dino was already gone. "…Oh that's just freakishly impossible."

"Whaf? Ith tasph goof" Kakarotto said, with a mouthful of meat.

"Slow down or you're gonna get some indigestion" Chichi said.

Kakarot swallowed and looked annoyed at her "Why? I never have been before"

"But…oh never mind. I'll just get some fire wood. It's getting a little cold" Chichi said, feeling a little queasy from his eating habits.

When she returned she found the dinosaur completely eaten by Kakarotto. He patted his stomach happily.

"Gonna have to get used to that huh" Chichi said.

She placed the wood nearby and set it alight before she sat down next to it.

"Why? It's just food" Kakarotto said, sitting next to her, leaning back on his hands.

"Don't Saiyans have dinning manners?" Chichi asked

"Don't really use them on a hungry stomach" Kakarotto said.

"I think you don't bother" Chichi said.

"It's quicker to eat" Kakarotto said.

"But you were with a lady" Chichi said.

"Doesn't make much of a difference" Kakarotto said.

"O never mind" Chichi sighed.

Kakarotto yawned stretching his arms and cringed.

"What?" Chichi asked concerned.

"Its tail hit my back when I wasn't watching it" Kakarotto said.

"Let me have a look" Chichi said.

"Nah I'll be fine" Kakarotto said.

Chichi gave him a look before grabbing him and twisting him gently around before lifting his shirt up to show his back.

"Hey!" Kakarotto protested.

"You've got a long bruise across your back" Chichi said.

"Well I knew that" Kakarotto said, rolling his eyes.

"It'll heal" Chichi said, running her hand across the bruise gently.

Chichi was almost transfixed by his back. It was muscular and powerful with tiny scars over it. Lifting a finger she gently began to trace one across his back. It looked like he had recently been in war. She mentally slapped herself, of course he had, thats why he was here.

"Your fight with Frieza's empire must have really dangerous" she said quietly.

Kakarotto didn't say anything; he was too concentrated on her gentle touch. She had warm hands that were delicate against his skin. Her touches were so soothing that he looked over his shoulder to see how engrossed she was. She was so close to him that she was now breathing down his back. Her warm breath seemed to be enticing his skin coming to life. Sensing his gaze she looked up at him and swallowed. She was swimming in dark pools of warm, intense, curious eyes. Two words is what she could described the situation at hand: oh shit.

* * *

**Sorry, I would have updated sooner but a friend of mine had been in a car accident. Like all my friends I love her very much and so I kinda went nuts and left the house to get to her. She's alright but as soon as she mention the words 'car crash' it freaks you out cause there these crazy boy car drivers that race near her area. Anyway….**

**Yari – There you go hun hoped you enjoy the B/V! I know it may have not been much but that is a foundation starting there.**

**Ruth Aose – Bulma can too smart for her own good but I can't exactly tell you what's going to happen, since that'll ruin the plot for you and also I have several alternative plots in case I have too many people guessing what I'm going to pull out of the hat. What? I prefer to be a mystery hence 'mysterious-vixen'.**

**Wynora – Thank you! I'm always worried if I haven't written out the way people could actually visualize it the way I see it. But, wanna know my secret? Tai chi, works every time. I just hope its going to work with the 'fight'. (Thinks for moment) Then again maybe not.**

**Kinoha – Thanks! Chemistry is pretty much essential to a developing relationship and I'm glad you like it so far. And the fight? Well I'm just hoping for an 'explosion'. Get it? Chemistry? Explosion? Ah never mind I'm too tired to get the right puns out.**

**Jadedrache – Thank you (blushes).**

**Gir3000 – well here's your update hun and I hoped you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Gigglez1992 – Glad you love it hun! I like to put a mix in the story to try to give it a better edge and get people addicted to it. (looks around quickly and pulls out a bat just in-case). Yeah I wouldn't like to be around when vegeta is having bad day or anything worse than that. I'll try complete the story hun, just hope you like the chapter.**

**Okay I think I've been focussing a bit too much on Chichi, so for a couple of chaps I'll try to give more variation. If that don't happen well I can't help but being a Chichi fan.**

**So please review!**


	7. Chapter 6: Unease

**Chapter 6: Unease.**

Kakarotto gazed at Chichi intently. Slowly he turned the rest of his body to get a better look at her. She was quiet, something he rarely saw from her. With his hand he gently brushed the hair away from her face. Then the change in her scent hit him hard that he took a sharp intake. She liked him…a lot. He gently smiled at her; he liked her a lot too.

Where Kakarot was from being in a warrior race meant that life was short and if you cared for someone, you didn't hang around, you seize the moment. Carpe diem.

As a light breeze picked up he slowly leaned in, watching her carefully. His nose lightly grazed across her cheek before tenderly rubbing his cheek against hers, causing her to close her eyes at the touch.

She nuzzled back, feeling his smile widened, making her feel things she never thought she could feel. It so was warm and fuzzy that the woman in her liked it. But something just didn't quite bode well for the Amazon in her. It was just too foreign for her. Just as he brushed his lips gently against hers she bolted. Speedily backing away from him; that was way too foreign for her.

"Chichi?" he asked confusedly.

"I, err, gotta go" the Amazon said hastily as she got up from the floor.

"Why?" he asked, getting up himself.

"It's late and I-I've been gone for quite some time" she said.

"But you are a warrior, you can take care of yourself" Kakarotto said, wanting her to stay.

"Yes, but my family would mind" Chichi said.

"I'm sure they'd understand" Kakarotto said.

"You are forgetting that I am an Amazon, spending time with a man, let alone a male challenger, is frowned upon" Chichi said.

"Where I'm from spending time with a woman is a time of peace" Kakarotto said, slightly hurt by that.

She looked unsure at him. These weird feelings were starting to make her doubt herself and were getting confusing. She let him touch her and he…kissed her. Was it to do with his eyes? She wasn't quite sure, he was gentle all the way through and still she was unsure by the whole thing. Stepping into this new territory was getting very scary for her.

"I'm still an Amazonian Princess" Chichi said.

She turns and begins to walk away.

"Chichi, did I do something wrong?" Kakarot asked.

She stopped and gazed over her shoulder. He was confused like her but for different reasons. Didn't she like him like he liked her?

"No" Chichi said. "See ya around Kakarot"

And before Kakarotto could do anything, she disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

Leaning against a white pillar Shashu watched her cousin enter the Palace, heading to her room. She had missed a great feast with the T-Rex she had caught. Shashu didn't understand it. Chichi always ate what she hunted. Her cousin was predictable but lately she wasn't. She was changing. 

"Where have you been?" Shashu asked.

Her cousin jumped and turned to her. Shashu raised an eyebrow. Since when did her voice, her presence made Chichi jump, she was usually the one that made people jump.

"Shashu! I went back to hunt." Chichi said, sighing.

"You hunted when you already hunted" Shashu said.

"Yes, tracking helps my training" Chichi explained.

Shashu raised her eyebrow even higher.

"I never heard that one before" Shashu said.

"I use my ki to sense out my prey" Chichi said.

Shashu looked mildly impressed but that didn't leave her suspicions alone.

"What have you been tracking?" Shashu asked.

"Another Rex" Chichi answered.

"Is it dead?" Shashu asked.

"Yes" Chichi said.

Shashu looked surprised. Chichi, leaving fresh meat from her kill, what next?

"Why did you kill it and leave it there?" Shashu asked.

"It was already dead by the time I tried to kill it" Chichi said, Kakarotto had seen to that.

"Hmph must have died of a heart-attack" Shashu said thoughtfully, despite being far from the truth. "And yet, why leave it?"

"It looked nauseating to be eaten" Chichi said, half lying, half telling the truth.

"You track a sick one?" Shashu said, bemused.

"Tracking on a small scale of ki is harder, it's too blurred with other ki signatures" Chichi said.

"I think you're losing your touch Chi" Shashu smirked.

"I am not" Chichi growled. "I can still kick your ass, Shashu!"

Shashu sighed, backing down.

"I'm sorry, it's just lately…I can't help but see something different" Shashu said "Like you're…distracted"

Chichi sighed tiredly.

"Why are you worried about me Shu? I can take care of myself" Chichi said.

"I know that but…I keep on getting this bad feeling that something is happening" Shashu said.

"To do with me?" Chichi probed gently.

"Maybe, too tired to think about it more" Shashu said. "But seriously Chichi, you do seem to be troubled."

"Just the up coming fight" Chichi reassured her cousin "I've never fought a man quite like him."

"You already fought him?" Shashu said.

"It was just a spar, no ki power at all" Chichi said.

Shashu took a deep breath, shaking her head in disbelief before becoming serious.

"What did you learn?" Shashu asked.

"He's strong, stronger that anyone I ever faced" Chichi said "And happens to be a genius when it comes to battle smarts."

"Must be very good at reading body language" Shashu said, tapping her chin as she thought.

Chichi mildly blushed, turning so her cousin couldn't see. Was that why he kissed her? Did her body betray her or something? This was getting stranger and stranger.

"Mother was right, you will have to step up your training" Shashu said.

"I know" Chichi said. "I better go to bed, I need rest for a while before I continue"

"Okay, goodnight Chichi" Shashu said.

Chichi nodded and left Shashu to her pondering, she didn't see her cousin look towards the night sky intently. Or shiver involuntarily by the bad thought that came. Something was wrong out there.

Somewhere.

* * *

"We can not keep up!" 

The King of earth looked at little chef in his white uniform. He was in the royal gardens with Prince Vegeta in the morning, talking over about a few things, when the Head Chef appeared out of nowhere. He looked exhausted and very annoyed by the King's eyes. The head chef had marched all the way from the kitchen to the King with his staff when they were given one pretty much impossible task and had enough.

"We are cooking none stop!" the head chef cried. "It is too much to take!"

"You have been warned prior from their arrival that one alone can eat a meal set for ten in one go" the King said.

"We know that!" the head chef said "But now they continuously wish to eat! We can't keep up, some of us hasn't slept for two days now!"

"I'll employ more staff to the kitchen" the King said kindly.

"Not to be rude your majesty, but each staff member of my chef team happen to have been trained by me personally so the dish they produce is by royalty standard. You bring in new people and I will have to train them and that may take months!" the Head Chef cried out in fear, pulling his chef hat over his ears.

Prince Vegeta rolled his eyes at the little man.

"Earth food is a delicacy on Vegetsai; can you blame my people wishing to feast upon it only?" Vegeta asked.

"But, there are too many of you and not enough people to keep up" a fellow chef whined.

"How about this, we shall stick to the normal three square meals a day and no snacking from our kitchens and you so you can rest at the end of the day" the King said and looked at Vegeta "Will there be any uproar from your party?"

"No, I will see that they'll not force your kitchen staff in overtime all the time" Vegeta said.

Vegeta, who personally liked snacking from the royal kitchens, had to agree. Otherwise how else would he enjoy the food these earthlings made and he was just about tasted the different standards the food had from the beginning till now. It was slightly dropping.

"Good, then it's settled" The King smiled, turning to the kitchen staff "Take the day off, so you may rest."

"Oh majesty so kind but we love cooking" the Head Chef said. "We just don't like being overcooked."

As one, all the chefs turned and scurried back to their sanctuary. The Royale Kitchens.

"Sometimes I think it's a bit too late for their brains" the King muttered about his kitchen staff.

"How is your son by the way" Vegeta asked, suddenly being reminded, hoping the idiot was still unconcious.

"Oh better, sleeping it off though" the King said "I think Princess Chichi, may have given amnesia because he can't remember how he got there, nor does his guards for that matter."

"And yet we still have the fight coming up" Vegeta said.

"Indeed" the King said and smiled as an idea came to him "Prince Vegeta, what would you say if I propose to use this fight as a Fundraiser?"

"A…what?" Vegeta said, puzzled.

"A way of making money from the fight." The King explained.

"You wish to commercialize this fight?" Vegeta said.

"In a way, yes. The money that would be profited would go to charity or to the armed-forces if Princess Chichi still wishes to tell her aunt and fight" the King said.

"You think she would tell her aunt" Vegeta said. "Even when Kakarotto wins? That is dishonourable"

"On the contrary, I said 'if' and so I don't think she will" the King said.

"Win?" Vegeta said.

"Tell either way" the King said.

"You are placing a lot of faith in that" Vegeta said, not feeling too confident about whatever the plan or the thought the King was having.

The King smiled at Vegeta before looking into the distance. Towards the Great Mountains, watching the sun rising slowly growing stronger.

"When you have seen the full wonders of life Prince Vegeta, you will understand" the King said "You're more mature then the men on earth at your age but you've still got a lot to learn about life and women".

Vegeta felt a headache coming along.

* * *

**Oh this was so painful. Writing this particular chapter was really difficult, so I hoped you enjoyed it. Sorry I was late and not being as fast as I was before, my home has been turned upside-down, then my nan's and my birthday, my laptop decided to kill itself and still a bit fretzy with my friend. But she's fine now and pretty much happier now that she's got this hot physiotherapist looking after her back. Karma has a way of fixing things, just wished it would set me up with some hotties. Grumble**

**Gigglez 1992: Glad the description wasn't too bad with B/V. **

**Yari: Yep, lot of heat unfortunately it kinda went haywire with Chichi, since she's kinda new to this stuff. I've got more B/V moments coming, just be patient and you'll have the cookie. ;)**

**Ruth Aose: Thank you!**

**Darkangel000: Glad you like it so far and looking forward to your review.**

**Arcadia81: Lol, yeah Vegeta needed the therapist that badly otherwise a lot dead people and pretty much would start a war if he killed Bulma. Love blossoms in the strangest places, so be glad he has the therapist. Hahaha. Thanks, just want to point out that there will be a flash back, also read carefully at Baba's words. Hint hint. You just can't beat destiny!**


	8. Chapter 7: Let’s Begin

**Chapter 7: Let's Begin.**

Punch.

Kick.

Swipe.

Kakarotto grunted as he trained in the Gravity Room. He was getting confused and angry. Confused because she like him enough to be close enough but backed away from it. Angry because he didn't understand it either. How does one woman manage to do that? He concluded it was because she was an Amazon and Amazons were not human females. They were totally different. RIGHT????

Punch.

Kick.

Swipe.

The more he thought about it the more it seemed to make his head hurt and stomach rumble. If women were a puzzle then that female warrior was a damn enigma. One minute she was warm and the next she was a cold to fever pitch. But the thing was she was constantly challenging him, constantly going at him. She was annoying him but still he liked her a lot.

"Damn that woman" Kakarotto growled.

He was starting to wind himself up over her, brilliant, just what he needed. It was fuelling his anger, something he rarely felt. He paused for a moment, taking a moment to take a deep breath. He needed to be calm when he trained, if he didn't he would hurt himself. He licked his dry mouth and groaned as he closed his eyes; he could still taste her on his lips. She tasted unique and very sweet, arousing his memory of her till his sensors quivered.

He growled making his eyes snap open.

"Damn that woman" Kakarotto grunted, almost throwing a ki blast.

Exhaling noisily he looked towards the clock in the Gravity Room. He had been in there since Chichi left, which had been seven hours. He was tired but the back of his mind kept on telling him to keep on training. He didn't know what kind of tricks that female count pounce on him. He knew she could potentially blind in the fight if she wanted to and strike him down. She was possibly very fast too. He could feel that from every twitch her muscles made while they fought and whenever she disappeared from him. She was a graceful fighter, a very worthy fighter and maybe a potential…mate?

He quickly shook his head of that.

INSANE!

Why have a mate that would confuse the hell out of you? But damn did she make him groan by the simple taste of her lips.

"Damn that woman" Kakarotto grumbled.

Kakarotto then walked up to a panel and turned the Gravity off, feeling his body lightened against his feet, returning to normal. He turned and walked out of the room hoping his thoughts of her would go away, they were annoying him. As he approached his room he saw the bold monk coming up.

_I wonder what he wants now…_

"Hi Kakarot" Krillin said.

"Hello Krillin. What do you want?" Kakarotto asked, before blinking at his manner. "Sorry, I've been up all night, a little cranky".

"That's okay, I hang around Piccolo" Krillin said.

"The namek? I thought they were peaceful and calm creatures" Kakarotto said.

"Well not Piccolo, he likes being grumpy" Krillin chuckled. "Anyway I was wondering how the training was going".

"Fine, I am getting stronger" Kakarotto said.

"You know that strength isn't going to be enough to beat her" Krillin said grimly.

"I know that" Kakarotto said "I am a trained fighter since I was born, strength just gives you an edge."

"Well I could give you more of an edge against her if you like" Krillin said.

"I don't cheat" Kakarotto said, frowning.

Krillin rolled his eyes at the Saiyan.

"I'm a monk, cheating is very low thing for us but that wasn't what I was going to suggest" Krillin said.

"Then what would it be?" Kakarotto asked.

* * *

Vegeta was walking around the huge Palace alone after he ditched Napa. That saiyan was a brown noser and as dull as watching the grass grow. He wouldn't strike up a conversation with him unless it was to advise on certain Royale Problems. He was beginning to regret placing Kakarot off duty till the match was over. At least he'd talked about anything. Maybe he missed the incessant babbling. ACK! That was very un-saiyan of him to think of that!

"I've been on this rock for too long" the Prince muttered.

Almost a week to be exact from counting every sunset he saw. He had a feeling that the King of Earth was rubbing off on him, unlike his father, the king here never took sides of an argument or scare people to keep them under his rule. He was in fact one of the nicest people around, although a little bit lenient at times. His father would say weakness; the king would have said kindness. He was starting learn that there was more than one way ruling a planet, especially without fear. Fear led to stuttering which he absolutely hated if wasn't from his enemy or from someone he hated. The amount of times he wasted time trying to understand a stuttering servant or soldier was ridiculous enough for him to blow them up but didn't. His father would have and he'd be damned if he turned out anything like him. Then quite suddenly there was a loud trill of beeps hit the air, alerting the Prince of his wrist communicator.

"_Prince Vegeta speaking_" the Prince said in his native tongue, after tapping a button.

"_Sire, one of Vegetsai satellites scanners have picked up on something long range_."

"_How far may that be?_"

"_About 7.5 trillion K's from Earth_"

"_Have you scanned the area?"_

"_Yes sir and it seems to be from the battle ground"_

Vegeta started to feel like he ate something REALLY bad. Wasn't that were that psychotic ice-jin had taken his last breath?

"_Do you know what this something is?"_

"_It's a missing planet my lord"_

"_How recently has it been missing?_"

"_A couple of days ago. But there had been so much chaos there that we believe it may have collapsed in itself naturally." _

"_Very well but I would keep an eye out, understood?" _Vegeta said.

"_Very well, my lord_"

With that the communicator was closed off for now. Sighing, Vegeta felt he needed a very strong drink to calm his nerves of that little info and began to walk again down the corridors. He remembered the day that Frieza had been taken down. Many saiyans and humans alike had lost there lives fighting that freak. He nearly lost his life to that freak too if it hadn't been for a senzu bean. He could still feel his bones bending and breaking inside of him from his powers.

He not only hated Frieza, he feared him too. He kept on transforming, upgrading his strengths from destroying 10 men and women in one go to 1000. It was so scary it was hardly believable that not only was he so strong but his smart mind…it was so unbalance it was alarming. Vegeta liked a good fight, even sometimes a good kill but the way Frieza was sometimes made him think that his crazy mind did hide his brilliance. Because of that it sometimes scared him that he could have turn out that way if they'd stayed under his rule.

Vegeta knew he was smart, smarter than all rulers in the previous past put together, very cunning when need be and he always picked up on things really quick. If it hadn't been for that fact his father would never had believed him when he played idiot lost puppy around Frieza to collect information. That was how he found out about Earth.

Frieza was going to 'harvest' that Planet if the occupants did not wish to join him and share their technology, technology that was either just as advance as his or even greater. But the occupants happen to have basically no ki power whatsoever. Easy kill if you send in the top elite saiyans.

Vegeta, Kakarotto and other well trusted saiyans were sent to Earth by Frieza personally to deal with the matter. Dealing with it quite well…against him. Vegeta smirked at that little memory, how his brilliant work for him so well he just wished he had seen the look on Frieza'a face when he realised he had been betrayed. It was a pity that other saiyans didn't quite have a brain like his, but then again there would be too many back stabbing if there had been. Most saiyans were honourable but there were a few who weren't. He made a quick note to deal with that when he got home.

He sighed, he did miss his home even when there were too many stuttering servants it was still his home. He suddenly stopped walking when he heard _her_ voice talking.

_Oh great, where is that damn blue hair scientist?_

He focused his hearing to where she was and frowned. Prince Yamcha was awake talking to her in his hospital room. He would have wanted to say that they were having a nice simple discussion but they seemed to be arguing over about…the amazon.

"…I just want to know something" Bulma said.

"What?" Yamcha asked.

"Why say those things Yamcha when you already know the good the Amazons do?" Bulma asked.

"It's complicated" Yamcha said.

"Do you even care that a saiyan is risking his butt to keep your's safe?" Bulma asked.

"I am grateful for that saiyan to do so but Bulma, I don't think the Amazons even care about the life we lead" Yamcha said.

"They do, they helped in the war against Frieza" Bulma said.

"You told Chichi that a great enemy was out there and needed to be stopped. She didn't even know who Frieza was" Yamcha said.

"But she still helped" Bulma said.

"Why didn't you tell the Princess about him?" Yamcha asked.

"I didn't want her to join the fight directly" Bulma said "I heard what Frieza could do so I kept my mouth shut. I was afraid she would be killed. But why did you say those awful things about them Yamcha?"

"In a way I am right about them but to be honest Bulma I don't think I could say anything that would make you more angry with me." Yamcha sighed.

"Why is that so complicated?" Bulma asked.

"Because it deals with something before we got engaged" Yamcha said.

"I won't be angry with you" Bulma said.

"I can't trust you on that" Yamcha said.

"I guess I should be leaving you then" Bulma said with a huff.

_I knew there was something more to that problem_ Vegeta thought smugly.

Then there was a bang of door, signalling Bulma had left the room and, with those footsteps, was coming his way. He saw her turn the corner with an angry scrawl to a surprise look in a matter of seconds. Well that would happen if you practically bumped into him.

"What are you doing there?" Bulma asked, shocked.

"Looking at you" Vegeta said bluntly.

He could see her flicking to one side of his head to other. He frowned, that was getting really annoying now.

"What are you looking at?" Vegeta asked.

"Your giant ears" Bulma said.

A vein on Vegeta's head began to pulse rapidly in anger, that woman was really taking the cake now. First she insulted his personality now she was insulting his ears.

"Lady Bulma, you maybe the leading scientist of this planet but that will never keep

you safe if you insult me" Vegeta said "Or do you like playing with death?"

"I don't get give people my respect if they haven't earned it" Bulma said.

"Like I want it" Vegeta growled sarcastically.

"That's why you don't get it" Bulma said dully.

_You can't kill her, that'll lead to an all out war_

"Everyone should respect the Saiyan Prince" Vegeta said.

"And you wonder why I called you arrogant" Bulma said.

"If I was arrogant I wouldn't be standing here" Vegeta half lied.

Yes he was arrogant but not enough to cloud his judgement at what was needed to be done. Yes it was a trait in every saiyan (except Kakarot which he really couldn't understand that man) that helped to make a saiyan feel stronger. Vegeta, however, had saw past this realised they would need help to kill Frieza, even if his pride REALLY hated that.

"Don't care what you say to me, Prince Vegeta. I always have a keen sense on who to trust and who not" Bulma said.

"So you don't trust me, is that it" Vegeta said.

"I didn't say that" Bulma said and walked passed him, leaving him with odd thoughts about her.

* * *

Chichi blasted across the ocean, creating torrents of waves with her feet as she ran. She was trying her best not to think about Kakarot but was hard not to. He was different to all the males she had ever encountered in her life. He was definitely different from the books and scrolls about the Saiyans in the Palace library. They were suppose to be a race of almost barbaric fighters but he wasn't, he was the opposite. The way he looked at her let her know he was pure hearted but his eyes she knew he really like her. It scared and thrilled her at the same time which confused her, the Amazon in her was disgusted with how she felt. The Amazon in her wanted men to grovel and be fearful of her, but she didn't. She feel herself change just by the time she had spent with him. Maybe Shashu was right, maybe she was distracted by the fact her body wanted him. Shaking her head at the thought, she then jumped up at her destination and landed on a rock before bouncing onto another and another till she was in Baba's cave.

"Hey Baba, are you home?" Chichi called.

"You know I am Chichi, I saw you coming Chichi" Baba said smoothly as she appeared on her giant floating crystal ball.

"Damn and here I was hoping to catch you off early" Chichi chirped.

Baba rolled her eyes at the Amazon.

"Sometimes I wonder about you girl" Baba grumped.

"Awe, so kind of you to be thinking about little me" Chichi said. "So, did you find anyone that could be helpful for me?"

"Yes and you are not going to like it" Baba said.

"It isn't your brother is it?" Chichi asked with a cringe, feeling the bile rising because of that pervert.

"No, but if you don't like him that much I guess it won't be so bad" Baba said.

"So who could teach me" Chichi asked.

"Two people can teach you new techniques, one of them being the Great King Kai and the other shall be me" Baba said.

Chichi frowned at the witch with puzzlement.

"Why would you want to teach me?" Chichi asked.

"Because dear, you hold so much power locked away" Baba said "I wish to see it personally tapped and mastered properly. And if you go to King Kai, it means you have to die"

"Hmm, be trained by a witch or die to be trained" Chichi said, options into her hands and started weigh them "Live or die. Live or die. Live or die. I think I'll take the living option"

"Excellent" Baba said happily with pride and clicked her fingers for ten different kind of demon warriors appeared.

"Err Baba?" Chichi said, eyeing the demons.

"I have to see how fast you can put these warriors the floor, without killing any of them of course" Baba said.

Chichi eyed each one of them with a raised eyebrow.

"C'mon girlie, try us" a demon sniggered.

"You're first" Chichi said.

None of them had the time to react, she rendered that demon unconscious with a sharp jab to the head. She looked at the rest of the demons with a smirk.

10 seconds later…

Chichi was wiping the dust off her cloths with all the demons around her on the floor in a small circle. She began to walk to Baba, carefully not stepping on any of them since she could trip.

"Impressive" Baba said.

Chichi looked smugly at Baba.

"If this is the training Baba, I think you're being too easy" Chichi said.

Baba smiled at the Amazon. Chichi dropped the smugness slowly, feeling like she shouldn't have said that.

"You begin your training with theses" Baba said and clicked her fingers.

Chichi suddenly felt her entire body become heavy. She looked down and saw she had weird forearm bracelets on that was in brown leather and had different stones and oriental writing all over it.

"What are these?" Chichi asked quietly.

"These, my dear, will help you become stronger and faster than ever before. You body will soon adjust; when it does I will increase it again. If you are having any trouble with your body tell me either wise you will put yourself at risk. After each training session you will be fighting fighters to test these old and new techniques to you. You will then meditate and then sleep. I shall cook your meals if you complete every task I give you. Do you understand?" Baba said.

"Unfortunately yes" Chichi said, raising her ki levels to adjust to the arm bracelets power but she still felt heavy. She begin move about, jogging, jumping, jiggling then stretching trying to get use to it "When you say old techniques…"

"Yes, I shall be teaching you old techniques. Just because it has been forgotten doesn't mean it isn't powerful" Baba said.

"Okay then" Chichi said finally looking at Baba.

"Are you having problems?" Baba asked

"No" Chichi grunted at last feeling a bit better.

"Then start dodging" Baba said, she clicked her fingers and bits of rocks glowed and began to shoot towards her at an incredible speed.

"Crap" Chichi said and dived out of the way.

* * *

Kakarotto and Krillin landed upon a platform really high up in the sky. It was huge! There were gardens, fountains and a sort of palace that made the whole place look like the Taj Mahal in India. Despite Kakarot's lack of knowledge of the Indian Palace he knew this was a spiritual place to be in.

"Wow, this is neat. So where are we?" Kakarot chirped.

"This place is the Lookout Point where the rest of the gang and I come here when there's trouble on Earth." Krillin said. "Here you can be taught the best fighting techniques around."

"Why would you show me this place? I am a saiyan, not native to this planet" Kakarot asked, even though he loved to know new techniques he felt he was stealing from this planet.

"Well, to be honest we want you to be as strong as possible and here you can reach it" Krillin said.

"So this is Kakarot" a smooth but gentle voice said.

Kakarot turned to his left to see an old Namek looking at him, he was leaning on a staff like he depended on it but Kakarot knew better. Beside him was a dark skin man with giant red lips in a Indian style of garments watching him passively.

"Hmm, taller than I expected" the old namek said.

Quite suddenly at faster than the speed of light the namek whipped his staff up to hit Kakarot in the head but was blocked by the surprised saiyan.

"Fast too." The namek said bringing the staff back to his side "He'll prove to be a challenge to her."

"That's good, but can he win?" Krillin asked.

"Depends on what Baba teaches her" the namek said.

"Baba?" Krillin and Kakarot said together, one on the huh? And the other questioning on the who?

"Baba, a 500 year old hag or witch she prefers to be called. A powerful one when she wants too be that is. She has the power to see the future, sometimes makes money out of it, and friends with the Amazons. She sometimes help us out when there are problems around here" the nemak said to Kakarot before turning to Krillin "Chichi also wished to be taught different techniques, I think she knows that Kakarot won't be easy to be taken down."

"Must be from your little spar" Krillin said, turning to Kakarot.

"I wanted to see how good she was" Kakarot said.

"Or maybe from something else" the old namek said with a smile, looking at Kakarot "I am Kami by the way"

"Oh hi!" Kakarot said.

"And this is Mr Popo" Kami said, gesturing to the figure beside him.

"And hi to you too" Kakarot said good naturedly.

Mr Popo bowed quietly with a smile in return.

"He takes care of the Lookout Point while I watch over" Kami said.

"Sounds good. Why is Baba threatening if she's your friend? Wouldn't she try to help you win" Kakarot asked.

"She is also the friend of the Amazons." Kami said "She'll want to see Chichi fight well and, like you, Chichi has a lot of unlocked power inside of her. Baba is a witch, she would want to see this power unleashed."

"That makes sense" Kakarot said "But wouldn't that cause the Earth a problem if Chichi wins?"

"Yes, that's why you're here" Kami said, "Baba knew Chichi would seek her out to be trained."

"So she told us" Krillin said.

"To even the battlefield" Kakarot said.

"Exactly" Kami said.

"Well, lets not disappoint" Kakarot smiled "When can I begin?"

* * *

**Phew! That would have to be my longest chapter yet so far! 10 pages and 3,587 words.**

**Jadedrache: I'm glad you loved it, you review kinda made me laugh but I guess I don't need anymore reassurance. Just tell me what you think now. ;)**

**Darkangel000: Bit short since I've been very busy over July and into August. Thanks, it would be better if Chichi did know those feelings but because of her background she wouldn't know much about 'courtship attraction' or that kind of 'love' that comes with it but she's getting there. So one of the reasons why she left. I hope you liked the chapter and there shall be more coming up soon if I have the time.**

**Yari: Yep, poor Goku but don't worry, where's there a will there's a way for that guy! And thanks, it was a good day too just wasn't enough cake.**

**Please leave me reviews! The more reviews there are the more willing I am to write. Tit for tat as they say so give me feedback. **


	9. Chapter 8: Preparation

**Chapter 8: Preparation**

**2 weeks later.**

"Can you see?" Baba's soft crone voice echoed in her mind.

Sitting in a meditative position Chichi could sense there were many ki energy around her; she could see it without having her eyes opened. White light forms everywhere, making distinct figures and even features to some great length.

"Focus now Chichi, focus on the energy pattern"

Focusing strongly on the patterns she could now see that patterns were continuously moving up and down, outwards and inwards. Flowing around being, like blood, the energy was always moving.

"Pull"

Scrunching her face in concentration the beads of sweat began to pour as she tried to pull the energy toward her like a magnet. Slowly the vessel of the ki was being pulled towards her, the more she pulled the faster the vessel came towards her even when it was struggling not to.

"Now push"

Chichi smirked repelling the ki easily and speedily away. She was better at _pushing_ than _pulling_ the ki towards her. The vessel was propelled into a tree with a giant 'THONK!'.

"You did that on purpose"

"You didn't tell me how powerful it had to be" Chichi retorted dryly.

"Not enough to knock him out" Baba grumped

Chichi chuckled.

"Do you want me to raise the strength in those braces?" Baba asked.

"You've done it twice today" Chichi said.

Baba nearly fell off her hovering crystal ball from that. Two times today, already? Kami that girl could be tortured and when they'd finished she'd probably would ask for more. Shaking her head of the thought she frowned, how was it that the pressure wasn't killing her?

"How much power are you reserving?" Baba asked

"Don't know" Chichi said.

"Did I forget to take turn them off last night?" Baba asked.

"Probably" Chichi said.

"Hmm" Baba said thoughtfully. "Lets take them off"

Chichi slowly opened her eyes and looked at Baba curiously.

"You wish to strengthen them?" Chichi asked.

"No, you need to be use to you new found strength without them now" Baba said "You will be fighting tomorrow and you will need time to be accustom to it"

"Can't you just turn them off? I really wish to keep them" Chichi said, standing up now.

Baba, raising her crystal ball up to be eye level with Chichi, she scratched her chin considerately looking at the arm bracelets. They were quite old and very valuable and to be handled by Chichi who considered very young to her own age…should she?

"Please?" Chichi asked, bringing out her trusty puppy eyes trick.

Baba took one look at her and smiled.

"Oh, alright but be very careful with them" Baba said.

Chichi jumped up with a fist in the air "Yahoooo!!!"

"Just don't wear them when you're fighting with the saiyan, I'm very fond of them myself" Baba said.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you Baba." Chichi smiled happily before spontaneously hugging the woman.

Baba's eyes popped out amine style as she felt herself being crushed by Chichi's python arms.

"CHICHI!!...CAN'T…BREATH!!!" Baba managed to say.

"Whoops." Chichi said sheepishly, letting go immediately.

"I'm glad I didn't turn them off." Baba said, almost shivering at the thought.

Shaking her head of the thought she rubbed her arms before brushing a stone on the arm braces. Chichi sighed joyfully as she felt the pressure of the ki dampeners lowered and finally diminished. She stretched her arms and legs slowly, feeling them out. Her whole body was tingling with power that she felt giddy enough to run around the globe hundreds of times.

"Now go get accustom to yourself and most importantly relax, I don't want these two weeks wasted because you accidentally strained yourself." Baba said.

"Thank you again Baba, I'll visit after the match." Chichi said.

"Sooner than you think Chichi." Baba said.

Chichi frowned at that, then shrugged "Whatever you say Baba, bye."

"Bye Chichi." Baba said.

Chichi smirked before blasting off into the distance, the force sent Baba off her crystal ball. Resting on her elbows she looked at the dust cloud faraway from her, mentally thanking herself again for not turning off the braces before she had hugged her. Though Baba was fine, Chichi wasn't. She had no idea how to stop! The speed she was going at was propelling her so fast across the land, then water and land again, that it was blinding her and she was too scared of tripping.

"SHIT!!!" Chichi shouted. "Oh Hell! Somebody stop me!!!!!!!!!!!"

As if Kami had heard her she came running through a forest and fell from a sudden appearance of a cliff and into a lake. Her body ached all over from the huge splashy impact she'd caused but it did stop her from running. Shaking her head she looked around and saw hundreds of giant fish with very sharp teeth coming towards her. She smirked and sent blinding ki flash at them; stunning them. Her smirk widen when the recovering fish swam away immediately.

* * *

"Hmm, you strength and speed has increased three folds" Kami said, looking very please at that. 

"I just hope it will be enough to beat her" Kakarot said.

He was stretching out in his new blue gi, he like it a lot too. It was light, soft, very tough and didn't cling to him like his saiyan clothing did.

"Will have to wait and see. Now do you remember every technique Krillin and I have taught you so far?" Kami said.

"Yes" Kakarot said.

"Good, I believe it's time for you to head back to the castle. Prince Vegeta will be waiting, don't expect a warming welcome" Kami said.

"Like it would be anything else" Kakarot snorted.

"Would you like anything before you go Mr Kakarot?" Mr Popo asked.

"Nah, I'll be fine. Thanks for your hospitality and your help" Kakarot said.

"Very well, goodbye Mr Kakarot" Mr Popo said before bowing and left.

Kakarot nodded before looking back at Kami.

"Just rest now Kakarot, you have a big fight tomorrow. Good luck" Kami said.

"Thanks Kami, bye" Kakarot said as he powered up.

"Goodbye" Kami said watching Kakarot hit the sky.

Flying eased Kakarot back to what was needed to be done. He had to keep a war from happening within his allies. He just hoped he could stope it. As Kakarot flew back to the palace there was an alluring smell in the air along with smoke. He scanned the land to see a smoke trail nearby, with that his stomach let off a giant growl. He tried to ignore it, he wasn't comfortable about stealing someone's meal but he was REALLY hungry. Maybe he should have taken up Mr Popo's offer.

Landing nearby he let his nose direct him as he walked towards his destination. He'll just leave the person some money in return, at least then they won't put up so much fuss. Smiling at that plan he came to a clearing and saw a couple of fish hanging up side down on the tree near the fire. Right over the flames a fish was being cooked slowly and nearby were wet clothes being dried as well. Judging by the clothes they were female. He looked around, where was the fisherwoman?

Quite suddenly a dead fish was shot out of the lake and landed next to him. His eyes widened and his tail was uncoiled, pointing straight up towards the heavens in shock. If he hadn't been shocked from that he was now stunned when a naked Chichi propelled herself out of the lake and landed in a crouch near the fire. She slowly stood, bringing her aura out to dry herself, not knowing Kakarot was dragging his eyes up and down her. He thought her legs were incredible but now her body definitely went along with it! Her body was tone enough to show some muscle but still kept those eye popping womanly curves.

"Holy molly." Kakarot blurted.

Now on his planet nudity wasn't much thought off, it was only skin being shown but on earth it was a different matter. Chichi snapped her head in his direction making her eyes bugged out. She blushed crimson and dived behind a bush; covering up instantly. She stared at him angrily and very embarrassed to be caught in the nude, especially in front of him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE???" Chichi boomed, her scream shaking out the animals in the trees.

Kakarot suddenly felt very small under Chichi's glare. She was fuming at him and by the look in her eyes she was going to kill him, and he didn't understand why.

"I smelt the fish cooking and I got hungry." Kakarot meekly said.

Chichi pursed her lips together, staring at him for a moment. A calculating look passed through her eyes before she straightened up and crossed her arms.

"Close your eyes." Chichi said.

"Why?" Kakarot asked innocently.

"Because I'm going to put my clothes on." Chichi said, indicated to her garments beside him.

"But why do I need to close my eyes for that?" Kakarot asked, puzzled.

"JUST DO IT!" Chichi shouted irritated beyond belief.

Kakarot closed his eyes and waited. Chichi narrowed her eyes, checking for deceit and shot out from the bush. She grabbed her clothes and placed them on so quickly it looked like they just appeared on her.

"You can open them now." Chichi sighed.

"Seriously, why did I have to close my eyes?" Kakarot asked.

"Because it is not right for anyone to see anyone completely naked here." Chichi said.

"But its just nudity." Kakarot frowned.

"It's the way things are." Chichi grumped.

"Even when you have mind-blowing body." Kakarot said.

Chichi blushed intensively almost unconsciously covered herself, this was not the kind of conversation she wished to have. She rather be fighting him then talk, at least then everything was kept in prospective.

"Err yeah." Chichi managed to say.

Kakarot just looked at her, his frown deepened.

"You humans are weird." he said.

"You can talk." Chichi retorted.

She was relieved that the conversation was going somewhere else.

"At least we're not afraid of showing a little skin." Kakarot pointed out.

Then again, maybe not.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Chichi said.

Kakarot smirked, for a tough woman she sure can squirm.

"I don't know is there?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Just…go away." Chichi said making an irritated shooing gesture.

The smirk on Kakarot's face deepened and she frowned, she didn't like the look in his face. It made her twinge in nervousness and excitement, something only he could do and no other man could.

"You weren't saying that the other night" Kakarot said, walking slowly towards her. "Why are you afraid, Chichi?"

"I am not afraid." Chichi growled, standing her ground.

"You ran and you're still running." Kakarot said.

"You are just someone I shall be fighting." Chichi said. "I can't mix that with…" she looked away.

He stood in front of her waiting. How did he do that? How did he bring the conversation about them so easily. He raised a hand and cupped her cheek with it gently, lifting her chin up carefully.

"With what?" Kakarot coaxed.

"With you." Chichi said.

"So it's all business then." Kakarot said, his index finger gentle caressing her cheek bone.

She closed her eyes feeling the lovely sensation it brought, leaning into it. With his other hand he reached out and held her hand, entwining his fingers with hers, bringing it to his heart.

"Why are you scared of this?" Kakarot asked softly.

"I made a promise to you that I will fight you and if I win then I will tell my people of Prince Yamcha." Chichi said.

"You're running again." Kakarot indicated.

Chichi's eyes snapped open, looking at their entwined fingers.

"I know you like me and you are scared of what may come of it but I won't hurt you." Kakarot said.

"You are forgetting that I am an Amazon." Chichi said

"But I still want you." Kakarot said, unafraid.

She looked up at him; she could feel the intensity of those eyes once again. Chichi could feel her whole body sinking from the experience but her stubborn Amazon side wouldn't let her fall.

"You can't have me" Chichi said defiantly.

Chichi saw a spark flicker in his eyes making her doubt herself just a little.

"Is that a challenge?" Kakarot asked.

In the back of Chichi's mind she remembered a little conversation she once had almost a month ago…

"_Chi, don't you know the Amazonian Laws?" Shashu said._

"_Yes, of course I do." Chichi said._

"_So tell me, what happens if you lose against a man?" Shashu said._

_As if a light was turned on in; her head her eyes widened in realization. She had completely forgotten about that tiny winy itty bitty bit of a fact._

"_Shit!" Chichi exclaimed._

"_Did you make the challenge or did __he__?" the Queen asked._

"_Him." Chichi said sheepishly._

"_Oh _Chichi._" the Queen moaned unhappily and sighed._

"_I'm sorry, I just forgot besides it's just a fight and he doesn't need to know that. We'll just…brush it under the rug." Chichi said._

"_True, but what if he follows his laws?" the Queen said. "I mean, those saiyans are suppose to be a bit…" trying to find the words._

"_Primitive in ethnicity." Shashu said._

"_Yes, exactly." the Queen said. "If he is victorious…"_

"_That won't happen." Chichi said, a frown appearing on her feminine features._

"It is." Chichi said.

"Too late for that." Kakarot said cryptically, his tail swaying backwards and forwards seductively.

"Oh cause you're gonna win?" Chichi teased.

He just smiled a sexy smile "You know I will."

The way he said it made her flush with heat, arousing her body. Making _really _aware how close they were and the tension was really getting to her. Those big black eyes smouldering into her midnight ones, feeling the gap getting smaller. It was getting way too close for her liking and it was affecting her will against him.

"I-I w-w-won't l-let you." Chichi stuttered.

And the gap was closed, his lips tenderly locking against hers and he pulled her into him with one arm. His kisses were butterfly light at first before they became heated and rough. She groaned, quickly melted following his fervent way with equal ardour, running her fingers into his soft spiky her. The feeling he was invoking in her sent her thrills down spine. Even when she felt his tail wrapped around her thigh, stroking up and down she groaned again. She wanted it to last but the need for air became too great they pulled apart. Kakarot smiled at her and released her, while backing away.

"Told you." he said breathlessly.

There was a moment were Chichi looked a little glazed over. She had never been kissed like that in all her years. When she was younger and didn't know any better she would sneak out and play games with children from the city, sometimes 'kiss chase'. Oh there had been men wanting her but could never touch her and Kakarot made her weak. The woman in her praised her greatly but the Amazon side was very annoyed, all he did was kiss her nothing more.

"You can't have me." Chichi managed to say after a moment.

Kakarot became frustrated at her but remained cool and smiled.

"It's a very good thing I like a challenges then." Kakarot said before he shot up into the air and flew away.

Chichi watched his figure disappear into the distance. She reached up, touching her swollen kissed lips and swallowed hard.

* * *

Kakarot walked into the space ship after landing into the gardens earlier on. Fellow saiyans watched him with interest before heading off somewhere else. Approaching his destination he knocked on the door. 

"This better be good." Prince Vegeta growled.

"Is that how you speak to everyone now?" Kakarot asked as he entered the room.

Vegeta took one look at him and sent a ki blast at him which Kakarot dodged quickly.

"Vegeta! What's wrong with you?" Kakarot asked a little shocked.

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG!" Vegeta shouted "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE LAST TWO WEEKS?"

"Training" Kakarot said.

"WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST DO THAT WHILE YOU WERE HERE???" Vegeta snarled.

"I needed it to be quite solitary" Kakarot said and smirked "Were you worried about me Ve?"

Vegeta's left eye twitched.

"The Prince of Saiyans does not worry" Vegeta growled.

"Awe you did!" Kakarot said.

"Shut up baka!" Vegeta growled.

Kakarot just smiled and plopped himself on a seat quite relaxed.

"So what happened while I was away?" Kakarot asked.

Vegeta's face twitched, trying to control his irritation towards his friend before trying to relax himself.

"Were should I start? While you did your little training I had to deal with a load of preparation to do with your fight" Vegeta said.

"Preparations?" Kakarot asked.

"If you had stuck around Baka, you would have known that the King was going to make money out of it!" Vegeta growled.

"Really?" Kakarot said, frowning.

"Yes, all money going to charity or the kitchen staff if you win" Vegeta said.

"I guess that would be alright" Kakarot said, scratching the back of his head.

"I hate the idea of it! Commercialising a fight that may lead to a war is idiotic!" Vegeta said, getting up to pace. "You don't know how much stress I've been going through because of it! I like a good fight always have, always will but one that can lead to war against a foe that can beat us! And they are WOMEN! Do you know how degrading that is! Having a woman ordering you around like you were some kind of puppy? I am no one's bitch!"

Kakarot smirked having a feeling which woman who had been ordering him around "So I'm guessing Lady Bulma pestered you."

"Pester? Pestering is annoying someone! That woman was INFURIATING ME!!!" Vegeta boomed. "All she ever did was tailing my ass everywhere in the damn palace talking non bloody stop! She just went on and on and on about shit I didn't want to know! The only thing that stopped me from blasting her to smithereens was the fact she was upset with Prince Yamcha!!!"

"Why?" Kakarot asked, leaning in curious.

"They broke off the engagement and she just prattled _on_ about it! I thought my ears were going to bleed! We put together by the King to organise everything to do with the fight such as shields over the audience and other things that could go wrong and then we had to go and see that blasted Amazon Queen to get her into the idea of the tournament!" Vegeta said "My father now says I have to find a mate!! A mate Kakarot! I can't deal with this! I can't believe he even wants me to find a mate when I'm trying sort this damn mess! What makes this worse it that we have lost a planet from the battlefield! I don't know if he's alive or not! I don't know if he's going back to his home and bring in reinforcements! And NOW I'm getting a headache from it all! I. Can't. TAKE. It. Anymore!!!!!!"

Kakarot sat there though his muscle's where slightly tense for action. He realised Vegeta must have bottled it all up while he was away and his therapist was probably was going to go mad at him for letting this happen. Time to play shrink.

"Okay, deep breaths" Kakarot said as he got up cautiously towards the Prince "Nice and easy"

Vegeta took a deep breath very relieved to finally get it off his chest. He was even happy to have the headache dissipating now and frowned realising what he said.

"You were on the battle field were you not Kakarot?" Vegeta asked.

"I was" Kakarot said.

"Did you see Freiza destroyed?" Vegeta asked.

"I was the one that delivered the final blow" Kakarot said.

Vegeta blinked at him.

"Say what?" Vegeta said.

"I was the one that delivered the final blow Vegeta" Kakarot repeated.

"How?" Vegeta asked, very surprised.

"Just gave it my all Ve" Kakarot said, casually shrugging.

"W-why didn't you say anything to my father or I?" Vegeta spluttered.

"I just thought you knew" Kakarot said.

"I didn't…WHY AREN'T YOU BRAGGING ABOUT?" Vegeta barked.

Kakarot backed away.

"I just…don't brag" Kakarot said "You ordered for his death and I got it done…at least I thought I did." He scratched his head, trying to think if had put that ice-jin down.

"You _believe_ you did?" Vegeta said.

"You just told me that Frieza maybe alive and destroyed a planet and might be building up an army to wipe us out. I thought I killed him and you're saying otherwise." Kakarot said calmly.

Vegeta thought for a moment before focussing back at him.

"Are you _sure_ you sent him to hell?" Vegeta asked.

"I was practically about black out from the fight but fired him one of my most powerful ki attack at him that sent him into the engines of his ship and there was an explosion afterwards. No one could have survived it especially from our fight, he even commented that he never felt pain or seen his blood before. I even ripped his tail off and broke a few bones and he pretty much did that to me, except the tail part" he shrugged shoulders "But if he did survive I don't think he will come forth much later on and I will just finish the job off. See? No problem"

Vegeta blinked again at his friend.

"You are a strange one Kakarot, but a good soldier just don't keep anything like that from me and don't tell me your life story" Vegeta said.

"Awe, but that's fun" Kakarot teased.

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Is there anything I missed?" Kakarot asked.

"We're going to have to take a couple of jabs" Vegeta said.

"N-needles? W-w-w-why?" Kakarot nearly squeaked.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow and smirked, he forgot about Kakarot's fear of needles.

"Afraid so, all saiyans will need it" Vegeta said. "The full moon will rise soon after the fight. We don't want to change into Oozura's or have un-mated saiyans going rampant on the human population, now do we?"

"But does it really have to be needles?" Kakarot said.

Vegeta rolled his eyes "Go see the wom—er Lady Bulma" and then frown at the blue gi "What are you wearing?"

* * *

On the night before the big Chichi sat on her bedroom windowsill looking towards the stars, contemplating what had happened since that saiyan had appeared. She had almost wished that she hadn't been there when Prince Yamcha had said those awful things so she would never have met Kakarot and even then thanked it even happened. He warmed her when she was cold, made her smile with the smallest gesture and even his little quirks made her laugh. In his eyes she wanted to stay there and in his kisses she wanted to be lost there. While she had been training with Baba she had thought about him every night, the training pushed him out but her meditation and dreams pulled him back in. 

Some part of her even missed him.

_I really should be thinking about how I'm going to beat him._

She sighed, thinking how she was going to defeat him when she would have thousands of spectators watching their every move. Now she knew why Baba was being critical before she left, she was going to be at the fight. The Queen had told her what the King of the Planet suggested out of it and thought it might do some good. Show how strong the Amazons were and might give a good show for it. If only she knew what that fight would be about.

_Stupid honour and promises._

"Tomorrow I'm going to fight him. I better show him what an Amazon is really like cause he's very much going to find out the hard way"

* * *

**Wooooah 4035 words! Record people!**

**Darkangel000: thank you so much, I think there are lack of people writing because they are just on there holidays or been VERY busy like I have. But at least I updated ;)**

**Yari: The fight shall be in the next chapter. It is kind of chilling to think your worst enemy is still out there but you'll have to wait and see. I'll try to put out more BV for you okay.**

**Jaderache: Thanks and hey! Even LONGER chapter. Man that was tiring! Anyway I'll try to find the errors till then I hope you enjoyed this chappie.**

**SasatheShy: Glad you love it so far and don't worry they will.**

**Kinoha: Yeah it kinda was but I was trying to develop the story and the characters around it, hoping it would build up the tension in the atmosphere. I probably might have rushed this chapter a bit but I had a feeling people were just going to shoot me if I put another 'fillerish' chapter out there. But at least the fight shall be in the next chapter. More Romance and action shall continue!**

**Writies and may the muse be with you too hun. ;)**

**Arcadia81: Oh thank god I managed to nail that one! I thought I may have done it a bit too subtle. I'm very well known to do that and I have to ask the readers to re-read certain areas when they go 'Huh? How did that happen?' and then I would bang my head against a wall. So YAY, no bruises or headaches!**

**Yeah he frustrated, Chichi is giving off the signals and don't act on them cause of fear of it. Tch tch. Poor girl but don't worry she's learning. Guess there's a bit of a role reversal there. But I'm glad you like the chemistry built up here.**

**I laughed when I wrote at that part but the thing is Krillin maybe a monk but he wasn't born one so you might find one of his trickery here or there. I wanted to bring something from the series into the story Kakarot, he did train with Kami. Yep old school is just as effective as the 'new school', but who'll win? Glad you like it. Have you read the other DBZ stories I did…?**

**Umm…Review?**


	10. Chapter 9: The Match Part 1

**Chapter 9: The Match Part 1**

**_Five years ago._**

In the vast oceans of earth Bulma was screeching at the engine. She tried her best to fix it, really, but the salt from the sea had ruined the motor. After a few moments of angry rants she threw her wrench away, nearly hitting Chichi if she hadn't been fast enough.

"Is everything okay?" Chichi asked calmly, almost cheekily as she stretched out her legs.

"Are you death? We're stuck in the middle of the ocean with no food or water and you are asking if I'm alright?" Bulma shrieked.

"I can always call—"

"No! This trip is supposed to have no magic involved till the end" Bulma said.

"Even though we are _temporarily_ stuck" Chichi said.

"We _are_ stuck Chichi" Bulma growled.

"Well, we can swim to shore." Chichi said, looking to her left and narrowed her telescopic eyes. "There's land about 20½ miles that way."

"Yeah and leave me with hypothermia and maybe eaten by one of those sea-monsters if I'm lucky? Don't think so!" Bulma said.

"Sorry, keep on forgetting your not an amazon" Chichi said.

"Hello, I'm the brains and you're the brawns. Just this brain can't think of anything at the moment" Bulma said.

"I could just—"

"I mean I'm the daughter of a great genius, I _should_ be able to come up with something!"

"Yeah but I could—"

"But all I can think is that I should have brought a spare engine or at least fixed the crack before we went off. I thought the engine may have enough time before the sea decided to wreck havoc to it."

Chichi rolled her eyes in frustration before blasting ki shot into the water at the back of the boat, propelling it across the ocean. Bulma was sent onto the floor of the boat, yelping when she landed before giving Chichi an evil look. Chichi however smirked at the genius.

"It's not magic" Chichi shouted through the roaring of the wind, chuckling happily. "But it's sure is fun!"

"A warning would have been nice!" Bulma barked as she scrambled to her seat.

"And miss seeing Lady Bulma falling on her ass? Hell no!" Chichi laughed.

Bulma narrowed her eyes at Chichi and looked towards the horizon. It was starting to get cloudy and from the looks of it, it may rain very soon. She looked back at Chichi, she too noticed it and increased the speed of the boat.

"How far is it?" Bulma asked.

"Around 125 miles away, Baba really likes her solitude" Chichi said "Reason why my aunt rarely visits"

"You do know where she lives right?" Bulma asked.

"Of course I know!" Chichi growled. "Anyone with good ki sensing abilities can sense that old hag out."

"You really aren't that fond of her" Bulma said.

"I haven't even met her yet" Chichi said.

"But you just called her an old hag" Bulma said.

Chichi gave Bulma a pointed look before she huffed in annoyance.

"She's roughly 500 years old and she's a witch that lives on an island in the middle of the sea. Hence why I said 'Old Hag', it would be the correct term" Chichi said.

"500?" Bulma said stunned.

"Yeah" Chichi said.

"And you didn't mention that because…?"

"I forgot" Chichi said, shrugging. "Besides you're the one that wants her fortune told, not me, Baba happens to be the best there is to see the future."

Bulma sighed, looking towards the front of the boat.

"How far is it now?" Bulma asked.

"93 miles to go, we'll be there before the storm hits" Chichi said.

**_Five years later._**

Kakarot couldn't move couldn't even breath as he stared at his enemy before him. The deadly little thing that caused him pain and fear above all else: the needle. Sitting on a patient's bed he watched that _thing_ was placed into a bottle, and pulled out the vaccine into the syringe. Oh didn't like it one bit.

"Just stay very still" Bulma coaxed gently "It won't hurt."

"Easy for you to say" Kakarot said, gripping the metal handles of the bed.

"Are you afraid of needles?" Bulma asked.

"I don't particularly like them" Kakarot said, no matter who it was he never admit to his fear. Vegeta just guessed it.

"Close your eyes then and count to ten slowly. By the time you reach ten it'll all be done" Bulma said.

"Can't I have it in a pill?" Kakarot said.

"No, and as far as I'm concern it has to go straight to your blood stream, not through your stomach. Now close eyes and count to ten!" Bulma said sternly.

"But…but…" Kakarot tried.

Bulma rolled her eye.

"Breakfast, behind you" Bulma said.

"Really?!" Kakarot grinned happily to look his shoulder to find nothing and frowned "There's nothing there Lady—"

"Done" Bulma said, taking the needle out of his arm.

"But I didn't feel a thing!" Kakarot gasped.

"Super sharp, super thin and so super painless" Bulma smiled gently but then frowned "Why didn't you come to see me earlier though"

"I was kinda busy training and I didn't want to be distracted" Kakarot said.

"It's _kinda_ stupid of you though. Taking this jab later could just hinder your instinct than completely submerse it for this time" Bulma said.

"If it's just hinder then I can control it" Kakarot smiled "I'm no ordinary saiyan"

* * *

As Chichi changed into her gear she felt her arm twitch all of a sudden. She looked at it as a warm feeling started to roll down her arm as a small droplet of blood appeared. Her Amazon healing abilities kicked in and soon the droplet was gone, but the warm feeling remained before it faded further into her body. 

"Odd" Chichi said.

She still felt normal but she had an inkling that wasn't something that should happen. At that moment Shashu walked in, strapping her bow and arrows on her back.

"You know it's just a fight" Chichi said.

"And leave my baby behind?" Shashu said stroking her bow "No way!"

"They could confiscate it." Chichi said, crossing her arms at her.

Shashu stretched her arms out and shaking them before cracking her neck to the side. She gives her cousin a grin before doing a few well practiced air jabs. Shashu was known to be the optimist one out the both of them.

"I like to see them try" Shashu said. "C'mon, mother is waiting"

Chichi checked the mirror one last time, letting her eyes rest on her arm. It still felt a little weird, but she shrugged it off. It didn't hurt, so it didn't matter.

* * *

Huge crowds of spectators came near and far to see the fight between the Amazon and the Saiyan Soldier. Krillin and Piccolo watched them come from the royal stand, far from people eavesdropping, both wearing there fighting gear. Most of these people were just normal citizens wishing to see the fight but some were fighters, eager to see what the Amazons were like. And some were people trying to make a profit out of this fight. 

"Why did the king advertise this again?" Piccolo grunted in annoyance.

"Money in case the war does break out" Krillin said.

"More like an excuse for entertainment" Piccolo said

At that moment Bulma walked in with a hand held computer in her hand. She was wearing a white jacket with a blue blouse and a white skirt and matching kitten heels. She touches a few buttons on the computer before placing it into her pocket.

"Every security system on the tournament has been checked three times; everything is fine" Bulma said, observing them. "You guys seem to be a little tense."

"Oh no biggie, it's not like this fight is going to determine our fate" Krillin drawled.

"Sarcasm noted, but I still say have a little faith" Bulma said, though she was nervous as well.

"Easy for you to say Lady Bulma, your friends with the Princess" Piccolo said.

"You'll be fine either way Piccolo, it's not like your 100 Male" Bulma said "Or human."

"Whatever" Piccolo said.

"Hey! What am I?! Chop Liver?! I'm 100 human male here and I see no comforting from you!" Krillin said.

"Krillin you have no nose" Bulma said.

"Doesn't mean they won't over look it" Krillin said.

At that moment Tein entered and crossed his arms. He observed the rest of the z fighters and Bulma, his third eye narrowing slighting.

"Over look what?" Tein asked.

"That I have no nose" Krillin said.

Tein gave him an incredulous look, couldn't believe what the dear monk was saying.

"I thought you were going out with—mmph?" Tein didn't get to say anymore when Krillin placed his hand over Tein's mouth.

"What? Who's Krillin going out with?" Bulma asked, incredibly curious and in full gossip mode. "Tell me"

"No one" Krillin barked and gave Tein a deadly pointed glare "Right?"

Tein smirked at the shorter man and calmly removed his hand. He looked at Bulma with a shrug, he was curious what would she would do to obtain this information. If there was one person that would rule over all gossip it was definitely Bulma.

"Yeah" Tein said.

"Hey! You are going out with someone and I want to know who" Bulma said defiantly.

"You're the genius, prove there _is_ someone first." Krillin crossing his arms stubbornly.

"As much as I love this little chit-chat, the problem at hand first before we go into your private lives" Piccolo drawled. "We're here to keep everyone safe from any problems we may face from this fight. So keep sharp and alert at all times."

Before Bulma could comment on it a roar of cheers could be heard everywhere as the King of Earth, Prince Vegeta, Nappa and a few guards walked in the room. The King's face had a cheery smile as he waved to the crowed before his attention to Bulma while Prince Vegeta looked like he ate too many lemons.

"Is everything ready?" the King asked.

"Yes your majesty, is Prince Yamcha not joining us?" Lady Bulma said.

"I thought it was in our best interest if he didn't" the King said, almost forced out.

Bulma didn't push; it probably _was_ a good idea if he didn't come. If he angered one Amazon by opening his mouth, what kind of damage would he create from angering all the amazons? Besides she still wasn't comfortable of being around him at the moment.

The King knew about the breakup between them and so never really questioned her about it. He knew it was best to leave it be unless they wanted to talk to him about it. So far Prince Yamcha wasn't opening up meaning he was trying to deal with it or some other issue first.

"And Kakarot?" Bulma asked.

"Behind Nappa" Prince Vegeta said.

Bulma and the Z fighters leaned to one side and surely enough Kakarot was standing there looking towards the arena.

"Kakarot" Vegeta barked.

"Hmm?" Kakarot said, looking towards them.

"What are you doing?" Vegeta asked.

"Just looking at the arena. I think it's too small" Kakarot said.

"Too small?" Bulma said astounded.

"If Princess Chichi and I will be fighting it would have to be a bigger space. The energy blasts may be powerful enough to break through some of the shields" Kakarot said.

"Are you sure?" Bulma asked.

"Positive" Kakarot said.

"Well, I better go and calibrate the shields then" Bulma said.

There was a sudden roar of cheers in air as the appearance of auburn sleeveless robe hooded women. Kakarot immediately spotted Chichi on the front. She along with her aunt and cousin had their hoods down. He knew they were her family because their facial features were very similar but what surprised him was that she was the only one with dark hair.

There eyes met, he could feel her eyes penetrate him making his stomach do summersaults and not in a good way. He could sense that her iron grip of her emotions was as hard as it was before which meant one thing. She was all business.

_Great, now I'm going to work extra hard to open her up. _Kakarot thought.

That was until she smirked and he got a little nervous, it reminded him way too much of being prey. As the Amazons walked toward the Royale Stand, only the royal Amazons kept a calm composure as their soldiers behind them gave warning glares to any nearby male. Those who didn't have the nerves to be near the amazons back slowly away from them. Those men were the ones that believed in too much of the rumours about them. Most of the Amazon soldiers kept there eyes on the saiyans.

Much to everyone's shock and dismay the King and Queen hugged before holding each others wrists.

"Queen Melanippe, it is lovely to see you again" the King said.

"Same here old friend" the Amazon Queen said

"W-wait, you two already knew each other?" Shashu said.

"I was a friend of her late sister" the King said.

"Aunty Chiyo was friends with you?" Shashu exclaimed before looking at her mother "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were little at the time Shashu, I thought you would remember" the Queen said "And we have been allies for nearly over two thousand years"

"Huh" Shashu said, surprised.

The King moved to the side to show the proud Saiyans to his side and none all the prouder but Vegeta in the middle with an emotionless mask.

"Queen Melanippe, this is Vegeta Prince of all the Saiyans in the Galaxy" the King said.

"I know, we've met in the council chambers" the Queen said. "You look better without that vein pulsing."

Vegeta's left eye twitched at that moment Shashu stepped forward, blocking her mother from Vegeta slightly.

"You must forgive my mother, she's the ultimate feminist. Sometimes I wonder how the hell I was born." Shashu said "In fact most of the Amazons are extreme feminists."

"I gathered that after my first _sharp_ encounter of the hunting party" Vegeta said.

_**2 Weeks Ago**_

"Lady Bulma, I don't see why _I_ have to go. As far as I'm concerned…"

Vegeta was following Bulma through the forrest towards the mountain.

"Blah blah blah blah blah, do you ever shut up for once? Besides the King wanted us to go and see the Amazon Queen, after all we need her blessing on the whole arena thingie. Heck I don't even know if Chichi had even mention about the fight" Bulma said.

"Lady Bulma…"

"This is going to be difficult as it is; we have to find the location of the entrance of the Amazons home. It always changes it's location constantly and only an Amazon can locate it easily even if they've been away for so long."

"Lady Bulma…"

"I find it fascinating how they use magic but so little of it in front of us but in war they literally changed the landscape to there benefit. Hence why they live in a mountain in the first place."

"Lady Bulma…"

"It can be so difficult to find any of them since they are so good at camouflaging themselves. There this one time I was riding my scooter and smacked right into one, she of course was fine since their bodies a really strong against such blows. But I got to tell you I never saw her at all until the last moment because…"

"WOMAN!"

Bulma growled before she spun around "WHAT? Oh!"

"I think I found them" Vegeta said.

He was in the mist of sharp spears pointing towards him, every inch of him cried to beat the snot out of these women for the audacity of it. Instead he took a large breath and began counting backwards in his head.

At that moment Shashu appeared out of the bushes, her black eyes gleamed slightly at Vegeta's temper. Almost daring him to fight. She then turns to Bulma with a smile.

"Lady Bulma, what brings you here with this…male? I thought we said you are always safe in these woods" Shashu said.

"I know, but the Prince and I were coming here to tell you that Princess Chichi has been challenge to a fight against his guard" Bulma said.

"Prince?" Shashu said, looking towards Vegeta "He doesn't look like a Prince."

Vegeta tail suddenly uncurled and lashed angrily. Shashu saw the tail and smirked.

"Release him, before he burst a vein" Shashu said.

"But my Lady he is a man" an amazon shouted.

"He is a saiyan" Shashu said "No doubt being the Prince would harm you all before I could bring him down."

"WHAT! You wouldn't be able to touch me let alone bring me down" Vegeta barked.

"Uh, Prince Vegeta?" Bulma said, Vegeta snapped his head towards her, giving her a 'this-better-be-good-or-else' scowl "This is Shashu, Princess Chichi's cousin and next in line to rule the Amazons."

"Do I care right now? No one insults my saiyan pride and gets away with it!" Prince Vegeta roared.

Shashu burst out laughing.

"Oh I like him! Not afraid at all. Unless I'm doing it intentionally, I can't stand it when men are trying to talk to me and stutter like a steam train without water" Shashu said.

Vegeta instantly cooled, he too didn't like it when his servants/soldiers stutter without good reason to. Bulma saw this and felt herself being envious that Shashu could cool the Prince's temper like that but tried to ignore it.

"So what do you want?" Shashu asked.

_**Back to the Present**_

"Princess Shashu?" a big bulky soldier of the King came up to her.

"Yes?" Shashu said, underlying a growl from her personal space being invaded.

"I must ask you to remove your bow and arrow please" the soldier said.

"The only way you're gonna take it off me is by force" Shashu growled.

"It is the King's safety…"

"Your King would have been dead in 54 ways by now and _without_ the use of my bow and arrows" Shashu said "160 in your case if you try to pry them off me. Do you really want to risk it? Soldier?"

Chichi popped her head over cousin's shoulder to look at the nervous man. She had a grin of the cat that ate the canary as she hugged her cousin.

"160? You are forgetting some" Chichi chided her playfully.

Shashu looked at her cousin with a smirk before looking back at the man.

"Make that 235 instead" Shashu said "I keep on forgetting the ones that involves your balls"

The man cringed while the cousins laughed.

"Shashu, Chichi. That is NOT acceptable in front of the King of Earth" Queen Melanippe said to her daughter and niece before turning to the man. "Don't worry about my daughter if you take her bow and arrows…it would be _me_ you should be worry about since I'll be sitting next to the King and could kill him if I wanted to."

The Amazon Queen smirked towards the King of Earth. He gives her an annoyed look.

"I always knew there was I reason why your mother sent Chiyo instead of you to talk" the King said.

"It's not like you never enjoyed those visits" the Amazon Queen said. "Who is it that shall be fighting my niece?"

"That'll be me" Kakarot as he stepped forward.

"Little bit skinny aren't you" the Amazon Queen said.

"Skinny? I've been called many things, especially by the Prince, but never skinny" Kakarot said, a little amused.

"Well, if you are a good candidate to fight with as my niece said you are, then I have no objection" the Amazon Queen said almost tiredly "Let's see what you can do.

Only Chichi saw the ruffled up look Kakarot slipped for a second. She smiled at aunt's ability to ruffle up anyone's feathers with little effort. As if on cue Chichi and Kakarot bowed to the King, the Amazon Queen and the Saiyan Prince before turning towards the arena. A chorus of cheers could be heard as they silently walked into the arena. Kakarot could feel nerves tingling on the edge of her skin but she refused to look at him.

"Nervous?" Kakarot asked.

"No" Chichi said.

"Good, wouldn't want anything to distract you" Kakarot said.

"Don't worry, by the time this is over people you talk to will be distracted by the beating you got" Chichi said.

"I see you still sore from yesterday" Kakarot said.

"You a fool to think that I will let you have me" Chichi said.

"You're the fool otherwise" Kakarot said

"You're an idiot too" Chichi said.

"Do you not care about me Chichi?" Kakarot asked.

"And an optimist" Chichi said.

They entered the arena and turned opposite sides once they reached the centre. When they were about 10ft apart they turned back to one another. Kakarot did a few warm up exercise while Chichi stretched out after a few jumps to get the blood flowing.

"Still confident you are going to win?" Kakarot asked.

"I don't need confidence to know that you are going down Saiyan" Chichi said.

"Whatever you say Amazon" Kakarot said.

Chichi gave him a sarcastic look before pulled her robe off to reveal her Amazonian fighters gear which mainly consist of leather and armour. Kakarot wouldn't have called it fighters gear at all. Leather boots, leather skirt and leather sleeveless top all in the colour of sapphire with silver plates of metal covering vulnerable parts. To her it was durable in hand to hand/ki to ki combat but to him it was the worst case of the hormones.

"So are you going to stare at me or are we going to fight?" Chichi said, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"You can't wear that" Kakarot said.

"Does it…distract you?" Chichi said innocently.

"It has armour" Kakarot stated, yes it was distracting him.

"It is my fighting kit" Chichi said

"You sure? Cause it looks like it comes with handcuffs and whips" Kakarot accidently blurted out and immediately regretted it.

If looks could kill Kakarot definitely knew he'd die and never ever be reincarnated from the look she gave him. Her blood boiled in an instant sending ki up and on the sound of the gong he was suddenly filled with pain and flying into the air.

Gaining back his thoughts Kakarot flips onto his feet and blocks the incoming attack to his face. Chichi bounces off him. She rolls into the air, lands on her before shooting over to him, creating a dust cloud behind her. She then swings a fist at him on the side but Kakarot blocks her before pushing her back. To his mistake Chichi then kicks him in the stomach sending him backwards a couple of steps. With the she lunges forward, she does a scissor kick to him in shoulder before smacking a pressure point. Kakarot yelped at sheer sudden intense pain, it was like cold blunt knife scraping down to his bones as carelessly as possible. She paused at that moment, biting her lip. She could let him be that way till he gives up but something told her to show mercy. She didn't like him being seen in agony at all, not when he had been so nice to her. But then again he was like any other man on this planet when it came to _one_ thing constantly on their mind.

Rolling her eyes in reluctance she smacks the 'release' point of his body. Kakarot sighed in relief as he got up before looking at Chichi. His eyes still had those twinkles in them.

"You like me, don't you?" Kakarot said.

"Gonna have to get back to you on that one" Chichi said.

If anyone had a camera that slowed down the length of time at 10,000x what they would have seen was Chichi springing up towards him, twisting along the way, slamming one foot into Kakarot's jaw followed by the other foot into his side and Kakarot went soaring while Chichi landed into an almost aristocrat pose.

"OOFH!" Kakarot grunted when he landed.

He skidded to a stop. Slowly he got up, working the pain out of his jaw. Kakarot looked at her; she was standing there, hands behind her back looking at him inertly.

"I'm guessing going easy on ya isn't my option" Kakarot said.

"Nope" Chichi said, still angry.

"Hmm" Kakarot sighed playfully.

He scowled suddenly as he took stance when the air around him charged up. The force strengthened and his ki rose deep within him, expelling out his blue aura. Chichi narrowed her eyes at Kakarot, how he brought his ki up was something definitely not from his planet.

"You had help from a Z fighter" Chichi noted.

* * *

Krillin suddenly felt everyone eyes on him.

* * *

"Why would you say that?" Kakarot asked coolly but was surprised. 

"How your ki flows is not how I remembered it from our fight" Chichi said.

"We weren't using any" Kakarot said.

"Trust me, it has changed" Chichi said smugly. "Guess I'm more advance that you"

Kakarot narrowed his eyes at her and bared his sharpening teeth.

"Did I hit a nerve?" Chichi said in a babyish voice.

"Don't worry Princess there will be hitting in the future we both will enjoy" Kakarot whispered as he smirked.

Her eyes widened in realisation of what he was implying, letting her mouth drop in audacity. When she shut her mouth again, Chichi's body shook in anger as the ki rose within her and spread to her fingertips.

"PERVERT!" Chichi snarled bringing her hands in front of her.

The energy expelled from her hands, twisting like a cobra towards its prey in a deadly strike. Kakarot pushed his ki out into a shield, crossing his arms in protection. It hit him head on, with little damage. He look passed his arms and saw her coming, leaving afterimages after afterimages as she went for him.

"She's pissed" Kakarot stated.

* * *

Everyone in the booth held the same face of confusion and disbelief. The only one that was spouting a blush happened to be Piccolo who heard it. 

"What did he say?" Shashu asked.

"You don't wanna know" Piccolo said.

"My cousin doesn't get that angry without fucking good reason" Shashu said.

Immediately the Queen walloped her daughter over the back of her head with her middle and forefinger very hard. Shashu gave out a yip and rubbed the back of her head.

"Shashu, language!" Queen Melanippe scolded.

"Mother, aren't you curious why her ki suddenly spiked in anger?" Shashu said.

"I'm more curious why it was fluctuated strangely in the first place" the Amazon Queen said.

* * *

**Arcadia81: Glad you like it. Would have got it done sooner if there hadn't been Uni to go to. Major pain in the butt. **

**Yeah I think she'd faint but I also think if he had been a little closer she would have smacked his head with the fish (since she lacks the frying pan) if he'd done that. Quite possibly pointing in the front but I think he was still a little shock from the giant flying fish. Hehe. I don't think it would her naivety that stops her from noticing more like the sheer shock of being caught in the buff. AHAHAHAHA man I'm evil, I wonder what I could think up next?**

**Yep too much frustration for Veggie boy. He had to stay longer than it was expected, he has to stop a war from happening, listen to Bulma yapping along with the fact his growing feelings for her, Father wants him to find a mate, fearing Frieza may be alive, has to restrain himself from giving into his temper and kill someone and probably by the end of this he may kill his therapist. Man, sucks to be him.**

**Dakangel000: Sorry about the Cliffie hun but I needed to break the chapter down otherwise I'd be at it for ages and you guys wouldn't have an update. I felt so happy when I wrote the kiss scene and I'm glad you're happy about it too. I hope you like the beginning of the fight so far.**

**Ruth Aose: Thanks.**

**Yari: Sorry this took so long hun, just a load of work to catch up on. The Mask was actually one of all time favourite movies when I younger. I wanted to give Vegeta's and Goku's friendship almost like the one that my brothers have. They get along well but they like to tease each other and literally fight afterwards. As for 'Geta's mate? I'm thinking blue attracts. Hint hint ;)**

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review because this girl is really tired from University and writing this up when she can and feels like hitting the hay like there's no tomorrow. Thanks.**


	11. Chapter 9: The Match Part 2

**Sorry for taking so long on this guys but I had this massive writer's block on this puppy and so I went off to do other bits and pieces. Still working out bits and pieces for the other stories I've got out there.**

* * *

Part 2 

_**5 years ago…**_

"You want me to pay what?" Bulma barked.

They both had finally arrived at Baba's little island to meet the little fortune telling witch only to find that she demanded payment. Naturally Bulma was willing to pay since she was so rich but the money Baba demand would make her broke and in debt.

"1,000,000,000,000 Zeni dear" Baba said.

"You crazy old hag! Just for one look in that stupid ball of yours?" Bulma shouted.

"It's all to do with destiny dear and one should NEVER meddle without a PRICE" Baba smirked.

"Let's just go Bulma" Chichi said tiredly against a wall.

"Princess Chichi, would you like to know your fortune?" Baba asked.

"I already know what the future holds for me" Chichi drawled "A warrior's life for me"

"I on the other don't" Bulma growled "I did not come all the way with you telling me that you will not tell me a single thing"

"Well, there is another way for you know your future" Baba smirked.

"Yes?" Bulma asked eagerly.

"You'll be fighting my top demon warriors" Baba said.

At that Chichi perked up, pushing herself off the wall to look at the witch. Bulma however was not happy at the prospect of fighting, she didn't know a great deal at all.

"WHAT!" Bulma barked.

"I'll fight for you instead Bulma" Chichi said.

Bulma instantly smirked very happy now, confident in her friend. She had seen Chichi hunting down T-Rexs and bring them down with a swift blow. And if she had problems she could shout out a strategy plan.

"Deal! Sick 'em Chi!" Bulma said.

_**Present day**_

Kakarot literally had to duck and dive as ki blast after ki blast was shot at him. Left right, left, duck, jump, duck, right, STOP! Right, left, stop, left, right, jump, roll, left, right, right, left, right, duck and jump.

_Sheesh, put a coal up her butt and you'd get a frickin diamond in a week! _

He dives out of the way just as the biggest ki ball so far nearly fried his hair and smacks into the shield into the audience. There were sparks for a moment but the shield was still strong.

"Has anyone taught you how to count to ten?" Kakarot shouted at her "You could have seriously hurt someone!"

Chichi however wasn't listening; her Amazon nature had taken over and was in over drive. Taking the hint Kakarot went into fight stance as she flips over and brought her fists down on him like a pair of hammers. He barely blocks and kicks out to create space however she grabs his foot and proceeds to flip him over her. Hitting the floor he tries to sweep her feet from under her only she jumps over his offending leg. Using the momentum he goes into a crouch and blast her with his ki. Chichi saw this coming and spins off the ground to side into another fighters stance.

She was faster than him and they both knew it.

Chichi suddenly steps forward and hits him, he moves back into a strong stance and blocks the swings and grabs her hands. Chichi then jumps sideways, lets go, turns around and kicks Chichi in the face. Kakarot hits Chichi back and tries to seep her feet from under her. Chichi jumps quickly to avoid quickly but Kakarot then hits Chichi, she flips backward out of reach, then steps forward to sends rapid of punches from different angles at Kakarot which he blocks fast.

Kakarot manages to keep hold of her fists before he used his weight and strength to tosses Chichi into the air. She spins and land ungracefully onto her side, rolling until she was face down. She looks up from her spot to him.

"You are going _down _monkey boy!" Chichi growled.

"Looks who talking!" Kakarot said.

Chichi smirked with a calculating look before she rolled onto her back and flipped onto her feet. She wiped the dirt from her mouth before she smoothly went into fighting stance.

Chichi's punches and throws Kakarot over her head with little effort into the air, he crashes back down. Kakarot gets up and tries to hit Chichi but is instead thrown across the arena by her again. Kakarot lands on the floor, skidding to a stop. Chichi charge towards him, while Kakarot rolls onto his back and flip up to his feet. He moves into fighters position.

"You are so dead" Chichi growled.

"Uh-uuuuh" Kakarot said, wagging his finger at her "Rules remember."

"Huh, well I'll make you wish you were then" Chichi smirked darkly.

She threw out a right punch to him, he blocks, grabbing her fist and swings it away from him. Using the momentum she brought up her left knee to his rips but his other arm blocks her blow. He then kicks out to her chest, making her grunt. He kicks up into her shoulder, smacking it hard. Chichi gritted her teeth in pain, that really hurt but he didn't dislocated it, which was a very good thing. With her other arm she smacked up the palm of her hand into jaw and kicks out into his hip.

Kakarot blocks another blow to his hips before kicking into her calve muscle, missing her knees he was aiming for. He jabs out to her face only to have her kneeing him in the gut. He uses the momentum to flip backwards, smacking his heel into her other shoulder. When he completed the flip he stopped another kick only to find it was a fake as she smacked other foot into his thigh, making him grunt. She jumps off him and lands on her feet, staring at one another.

Kakarot suddenly darted at her zigzagging with afterimages after afterimages. She smirks, alerting him and ducks with what look like blades passes over him from the corner of his eyes. He rolls behind her onto his feet while she flips forwards, lands on her feet and turns towards him crouching slightly with her arms spread either side of her.

"There are not suppose to be weapons in this fight" Kakarot barked, his tail bristling behind him in annoyance.

"Do you see _any_ on me?" Chichi said in an innocent voice.

"Don't play stupid with me, I know what I saw!" Kakarot growled.

"Then prove it Saiyan!" Chichi said with a hint of smugness.

Kakarot swings at Chichi, but Chichi dodges to the side and propels herself over to him as she throws a neat punch to his shoulder. She then smacks the heel of her palm her other hand into his chest and gave a sharp hammer kick to his gut. Kakarot tries to throw another punch at Chichi, but Chichi catches his arm and swipes and scratches Kakarot into the ribs. Kakarot swings with his free arm, hitting Chichi in the face, but she returns the favour, punching him back in the face just as hard.

He tries to grab her throat but she swipes it away and punches him repeatedly in the chest and stomach. Kakarot stumbles backwards and Chichi sweep-kicks him in the ankles, bringing Kakarot to the floor. She quickly straddles him and grabs his throat as he struggles. In the back of his mind he suddenly remember a little piece of information he had forgotten about during there spar in the city.

_On top she manages to punch him before he grabs her second punch and flings her off him. They both flip up, this time Kakarotto jumps up and delivers a kick against her chest and she blocks it. He lands and goes to kick her again, she blocks with her legs and swipes at him with her sharp nails. He dodges but she manages to tear through his shirt. He didn't have time to comment when he had to dodge the next swipe and blocks the incoming kick._

"Oh shit" Kakarot said, realising what the blades really were.

Chichi let a sensuous smile grace her face knowing what he knew now. Ever so slowly her nails began to lengthen till they were three and half inches long and sharp enough to cut diamonds.

"Guess where my _other_ hand is" Chichi smiled.

Kakarot looked over her thigh and saw her middle and forefinger were pointing downward and just above his, well, the family jewels really. Quite calmly as possible he looked up at her again and gave her a weak smile.

"So you can either give up or risk being an eunuch for the rest of your life" Chichi said.

"Is there a third option?" Kakarot asked.

* * *

All the males in the booth squirmed, except Vegeta (who mentally squirmed) and Picollo who really didn't…er lets just leave it as that, at the sight of the very long very sharp nails and where they were aiming at. Though they didn't hear what they were saying on the field they could guess what Chichi was saying with her cat like grin. 

"Oh that is going to be a toughie" Bulma said.

"No it's not, he's going to give up" Shashu said with confidence "Men think with there balls, it's natural for them to protect them"

Queen Melanippe covered her eyes with her hand in embarrassment. She couldn't believe Shashu even managed to say that with a straight face or the fact Chichi may rid a male's way to produce children. Her daughter and niece definitely didn't do subtle.

"No he will not" Vegeta said. "He has saiyan pride and he's not your average male, nor does he have human thoughts for that matter"

* * *

"Do you file them by any chance?" Kakarot asked. 

Next thing Kakarot felt were the nail pressing against his manhood. He stopped himself from jumping in case they were accidently impaled, gritting his teeth in reflex.

"I'm waiting" Chichi sang.

"Well you see with the options you have given to me with the whole eunuch thing that won't go down very well during our bonding time." Kakarot said relaxing his body.

"Oh Diana! Do I have to translate this to idiot? There is no_ us_!! There will never will be an 'us', can't you just accept that?" Chichi barked.

"No" Kakarot said.

Curving his back slightly he brought his knees up, knocking her hand away and herself forward. He twists her off him with his arm before flipping onto his feet. Rolls sideways and onto her feet, blocking a kick but staggers back a bit. His strength and weight out weigh her strongly and she really didn't like that. No matter she can still dodge better than he could.

Chichi smiles as Kakarot alights with ki energy as he advances on the amazon. He fires a huge amount of ki at Chichi, who blocks it by forcing a ki shield break it up. They begin to trade several rounds of blows from every angle they could, all of them either missed or blocked. After one powerful blast thrown simultaneously from either of them they were both blown backwards to the broken flood behind them. Kakarot got up first.

"Oh you are so screwed!" Kakarot growled "And NOT in a good way!"

Placing into position he cupped his hands began gather blue energy into the palms of his hands. Chichi got up groggily, memorised at the new move.

"Ka me" the light grew "Ha me" the intensity tripled "HA!" and he threw it at Chichi.

Chichi watches in horror as the wave came towards her at a tremendous. She couldn't escape it and ki shield would surely break it. So she did what anyone else would do, she took the blast head on absorbing it as she does.

* * *

All amazons were on the edge of theirs seats. 

"What is your fighter's name?" the Queen asked.

"Kakarot" Vegeta said.

"That's a bit ironic" Shashu commented.

"Why?" Vegeta asked.

"Well, it sounds like 'carrot' which is a vegetable here and, well, in old Amazonian 'carrot' means 'Heaven'." Shashu said.

"What's ironic about that?" Bulma asked.

"Chichi means 'Earth'." Shashu said.

"Oh! Heaven and Earth!" Bulma said, sighing at how romantic that was "How cute!!"

"So what?" Vegeta said, almost popping the sappy bubble Bulma was forming in her head.

"Its destiny my dear" Baba said.

"I don't believe in that crap" Vegeta rolling his eyes.

* * *

Chichi absorbed the wave, screaming and surprising Kakarot as she did, before flinging it back at him. He dodges quickly and lands to the side. He was surprised yet again that she was gritting her teeth in pain holding the arm that flung his attack back at him. Hell she was surprise that she even managed the feet and was still standing. 

"Stupid move. Really stupid move" Chichi grunted.

Her amazon healing abilities kicked in and the arm healed. She cursed now; her healing abilities were good but had taken away valuable ki and speed. Kakarot could now easily catch her now that they were matching speed. And to prove her point upon blinking he used that moment to catch her.

* * *

"So after the fight do you think there will be an after party with you ladies?" Nappa asked quietly, wiggling suggestively to Shashu. 

Shashu looked coy and flirtatious towards Nappa. She raised a hand, brushing down his cheek to his lips and neck. She smirked as she hits a pressure point on his jugular to which he falls unconscious.

"Not a chance" pushing him away to the floor.

How dare did he say that when her cousin was in the middle of a fight that was proving to be more difficult than it was suppose to be.

"What did he say?" The queen asked, eyeing his unconscious form while Vegeta lets out bark full of laughter.

"You don't want to know" Shashu said to her mother.

* * *

Arms around her chest and tail around her powerful legs, she was securely locked against him.

"If you don't release me from your tail, I'm going to bite it!" Chichi snarled.

"Save the kinkiness for the bedroom" Kakarot purred into her ear.

Chichi blushed crimson before she growled, smacking the back of her head into his face. He grunted in pain, thanking she didn't hit him in the nose. Unfortunately she used the distraction to loosen his grip before elbowing him. She then went for his tail, to her surprise Kakarot let out roar of pain, nearly making her death. Letting go he stumbled as she clutched her soar ears. She leaned forward and slammed her foot into his stomach. The impact sent him into the air before skidding backwards on his feet.

"Wow, it is so easy to push you button ain't it?" Kakarot said smugly.

At that Chichi sent a wave of ki blasts at him. To which he dodged. Unlike the last time she did this it was a little easier and he realised why. Her speed had decreased from the Kamehame wave.

"Stay bloody still!" Chichi said.

"Why?" Kakarot asked dodging ki blast.

"So I can kick your ass!" Chichi snarled.

"No thanks!" Kakarot smirked.

Chichi growled now thoroughly angrily at how he was mocking her. Then she realised something horrible while they had been fighting. He never hit her with any powerful blows, he was on constant defence and constantly insulting her to ruin her focus. He had been wearing her down by making herself tire herself out. That sneaky little bastard. Well he was in for a surprise now.

Chichi suddenly stopped before placing her feet either side of her along with her fists and closed her eyes. Kakarot stopped as well, hesitated for a moment curious to what she was going to do. What she was going to do was something her dear sensei Baba taught her in her cave. Ki balls began to form in her hands before they started to lengthen into too long whips of ki energy pooling around both sides of her feet.

* * *

In the corner of the platform Krillin looked at Baba with annoyance. Of all the techniques she could have taught Chichi, it had to be one that literally going get Kakarot ass whipped. 

"You could have kept that one from her" Krillin whispered to Babar.

Baba smirked at the monk.

"And let my best student down? Never." Baba said.

"If she wins…" Krillin warned.

"Then she wins and you have a problem" Baba said.

* * *

**Syn'ri: I'll try to update quicker for you hun.**

**Arashinobara Jikkankakyoku: Yeah the Amazonian thing does give the explanation that she's 'powerful', but if you think about it in the series she's the most powerful character of them all cause she controls Goku, Gohan, Goten and Pan easily. And aren't they the most powerful in the universe? (Sorry Veggie boy, Trunks and maybe Bra, but it's true). Anyway Chichi is not as strong as Goku here but she's more flexible resulting to her being faster. Now though she can't rely on her speed because Goku has dampened it so she's got to figure out a away to win this without getting hit by him.**

**I'm annoyed that they made her a minor character cause of the influence she has on her family and only used her as a plot device. It sucks but that's what Fanfiction is for.**

**Thanks for your review anyway hun!**

**Arcadia81: Hey hun, sorry for not updating here for so long but writer block for this sucker. Anyway yeah a Bulma that falls on her butt is something worth to see. Like I said before I'm blending Kakarot and Goku traits to one another. Yep Chichi doing her kickass moves while Kakarot is baiting and breaking her down. All in the name of courtship! LOL. Yep Veggie boy getting insulted by a woman is hilarious, but don't think he won't get his own back. ;) glad you enjoyed the chappie hun!**

**Luvuandurstory: (is that you real pen name here? ;;) Hi hun, I'm sorry for keeping you waiting but writer block and all. I'm happy that your enjoying the story so far, it always makes me smile that people out there are always trying to encourage others. The lemon (another word for sex, smut…etc if ya wondering) between Goku and Chichi is still debatable because of the rules here and it's a real pain if the story gets deleted and you get a warning and all (which thankfully I haven't since I've been careful and all). But if that's what you want I'll see what I'll come up with. ;)**

**Patsy Davis: Thanks hun and you'll have to wait and see.**

**Myrna13: Thanks hun!**

**Darkangel000: Thanks hun! I like Kakarot/Goku blend like this. There's so much ya can do with this. I'll try to do my best to update!**

**Yari: Uni is a pain and so is a darn writer's block. (sakes head) Anyway I'm glad you like the characterisation of our heroes here. Yeah Bulma was a little jealous of Sahsu and with good reason too. I'll try to update asap!**

**Ruth Aose: Thanks hun! You'll have to wait and see what's wrong with our favourite heroin in the chapter after the next!**

**Um review please?**


	12. Chapter 9: The Match Part 3

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating this story in a while. Writer block, well, more like writer pushing a boulder up a hill problem but I can honestly says that boulder is now rolling away to let the writerness in me out. So here it is the conclusion this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

Part 3

Five years ago

Chichi cracked her knuckles as the last of the five demons fell to the floor with a thud, smoking all over from the ki blast she had delivered. She smirks over to Baba; jaw dropped at the destruction. Yes Chichi had defeated the demons, but hadn't been easy, especially with the last one. The technique he used felt like bitch when it hit her but the face he pulled was priceless when she survived. Defeatless my butt!

"Holy...!" Baba gasped, unused to the devastation an Amazon could create for 13 years. "I should have...kami!"

Bulma cheered and hugged Chichi from the side before running up to the gapping old seer. She had no doubt that Chichi would make it, she always had this habit of surviving in the end no matter what happens to her. Bouncing on her toes she then placing a hand on her hip while the other pointed at her.

"Now that Chichi dealt with your warriors you have to tell me my future!" Bulma grinned.

Baba blinked, finally coming out of her shock.

"I what?" Baba asked.

"My prize remember" Bulma said, crossing her arms.

Baba frowned at the woman and turned away.

"I shall do no such thing" Baba arrogantly said.

Before the old woman could walk away Chichi was in front of her, eyes blazing at the absurdity that she would not comply.

"Baba" Chichi growled in warning.

"You are the one who fought and so you are the one that should receive the reward" Baba said.

"And I wish to give the reward to Bulma" Chichi said.

"Bulma is a Lady of the High court on Earth, she is given many things in life, spoilt beyond purpose" Baba said.

"And I am a princess of the Amazons, a race that could bring _that_ court down to their knees with a flick of my hand. Or has your memory forgotten about the true measure of our strength being that my little demonstration _moments_ ago been not enough for you?" Chichi hissed. "How am _I_ any better?"

Baba eyed Chichi carefully; something within stirred by the mere glare the young princess was giving her. The power the girl had within was extremely dangerous and Baba doubted the young princes even knew it. Chichi's mother held an enormous amount of power but it was the tip of the iceberg compared to her daughters. How far were the depths? She inwardly smiled; this girl could bring about a new age if she had been looking at her crystal ball carefully. One she was willing to embrace if the Princess allowed her into her graces, which meant one thing. Sighing she turned to Bulma and gave the girl the most aloof scowl she could muster at that moment.

"Lady Bulma if you so much as tell anyone what has happened here I will place 7 years of bad luck on you" Baba said.

Bulma grinned happily at the seer.

"Not a peep!" Bulma said.

* * *

Present

Kakarot watched Chichi as she watched him back. They had stood there, assessing one another for quite some time. The glow of energy whips, pooled by her feet gave off a few static bolts. Yards apart, neither wanting to make the first move. So being impatient as he was Kakarot went first.

"That's an interesting set of bondage" he said the wiggled his eyebrows.

"Is that your game? To set me off? Make me angry?" Chichi said, deadly still. "I don't fall for the same trick twice you imbecile,

He frowned.

Something was up.

He knew she would have let her anger make the best of her.

She threw the ki whip towards him at a tremendous speed, forcing him to dive, she then follows up by swaying the other ki whip up and slaming it down to were he landed. Kakarot rolled away before the ki whip came into contact to him, he shoots out a couple of ki balls. Chichi manoeuvres the whip across her, blocking the ki balls; sending them to the side, towards the shields. He starts to fire ki ball after ki ball while she flicked them away with the whips. He then tries to shoot more ki balls at her to follow by a flying kick only to find that whipped the ki ball with one whip and used the other to try and slash at him. Ducking and landing on the other side from her Kakarot gritted his teeth, this new move was beginning to get on his nerves. The whips were another way of conserving her ki, defending and attacking at the same time. It wasn't exactly on the fair side either.

_Very good move, now to find the weakness._

Unfortunately he couldn't find one but in his head he began to access her. He wasn't in-tune to chi reading like she was but he had to guess that being that this move was to help conserve ki meant she didn't have the vast amount she had started with. With this move it was possible that she was in fact was sustaining it through a great deal of ki to protect the rest she had. Now, how to get at her was the question.

* * *

Vegeta watched the pair intensively. Something was a little off between the two. He could sense it. Warriors, can exude amount of control when fighting and testing each other, these two were constantly...he couldn't put his finger on it. It was different. The fight was very different to a normal fight. Almost like they were in the middle of a...nah. Kakarot was not that much of an idiot.

"You know what this reminds me of?" Shashu chirped.

"Yes Shashu?" the Queen of the Amazons asked.

"A dance" Shashu said.

Vegeta wanted to shake his head, no that was definitely wasn't what he was thinking.

"A dance?" Queen Melanipe queried.

"Yes, it feels too familiar" Shashu murmered.

* * *

Chichi kicks up at his chest then using as a platform jumps up and dose two scissor kicks in his face followed by the ki whips. As soon as she lands she dose a quick spin with the whips to that she kicks that turns into whip across his face then spin kick. Catching the opening she left accidently he throws a punch encased with a ki.

_Gotcha _Kakarot thought cheerfully.

She stumbles but he didn't pause he sends another punch that seems to let ki out upon contact. He then pulls her into him then kicks into her gut, letting go as soon he hit his target. She sails through the air before landing on the ground with a painful thud. Standing quickly, she assessed that she hadn't taken that much damage but it will be a little distracting. She looks towards Kakarot's direction; he wasn't there. She gritted her teeth, this wasn't good.

"Behind ya" Kakarot taunted.

Lightning fast she turned and slammed her foot into his gut before slapping up into his face with the ki whip. Effortlessly she twisted her body into a jump and gave him a double kick spin, she was pissed. Every blow hit dead on the way that made her live up to her name. He ducks when she flung her whip towards him again before diving for her. She spun up into the air and lands, pivoting the whips at him again. She flings the wips at him again to he spins away and tries to advance on her, she cart-wheeled away from him, blocking a ki blast as she went. She made another swipe with her ki whip to hit him only to have the ki whip caught by his firm hand.

He smirks.

Her eyes widened.

He pulls.

* * *

Hearing what the blonde Amazon Princess said Krillin looks towards Baba and frowns. Feeling his eyes Baba looks back at him.

"Does this feel like a dance?" Krillin hissed.

Baba calmly turns back to the fight.

"Too smooth, too...sensual to be a fight wouldn't it, Baba?" Krillin hissed quietly to her.

The left corner of Baba's old lips quirked in a half smirk. Eyes on him she merely gave him a soft look before returning back to the fight.

"It's only a fight young monk between a saiyan and an amazon, it's a question of who will win. Not what becomes of it." Baba said.

Krillin sighs and leaves the hags side, he hated it when no one would give a straight answer, especially her.

* * *

Chichi used that moment to aim a foot at his chest at the last second, smacking into him before jumping off him, releasing the ki whip held. The one in his hand dissipated in his hands to the ground when she lands a few feet away from him.

"One down, one to go" Kakarot said.

Chichi growled in annoyance, he was one fast learner. He certainly was a worthy opponent, if the stakes weren't high she'd probably have a bit more fun with this. Heck would be comfortable with actually losing the fight if it meant a close defeat of her opponent. Unfortunately, losing was bad on two fronts: 1) Her people's safety 2) She being his. The latte might not be that bad being that he was nice and all, but she did not want sit idly by when her people were being slaughtered when Prince Yamcha becomes king. Of course, he probably didn't know that little fact so...under the carpet anyone?

"You only just gave me a free hand to hit you with." Chichi deadpanned back at him.

"Does that matter? You're still going to lose" Kakarot said.

"The fight isn't over yet dumbass" Chichi growled hotly.

"Will be soon" Kakarot said.

"And how would that be?" Chichi asked.

Kakarot smirked.

* * *

Bulma stares at Baba before leaving the king's side to the old witch's side.

"You already know who will win" Bulma whispered.

"It is a part of my job description" Baba said quietly.

"Who will win then?" Bulma said.

"Uh uh uuuuuuh" Baba said, wagging her fore finger at the young lady. "My job is to see into the 'then' yours is to the 'now' Lady Bulma."

"But we must prepare" Bulma hissed with worry.

"Pay me 1,000,000,000,000 Zeni then" Baba said.

Bulma silently fumed.

* * *

Chichi narrowed her eyes.

He shoots toward her, avoiding the whip she swings at him, punching into her arm. He swings at her again, but she sidesteps him and grabs his arm as he bends over from his follow-through. Chichi slams her other forearm down on him, only to have broke from her and uppercuts her in the chin. She slams the palm of her hand into his chest with her free hand, hitting him with a chi blast of her own. She swings the whip at him, he rolls into the air away from her. He lands, wasting no time he runs towards her, shooting streams of ki energy at her. She jumps away, over him, blocking any strikes he tries at her.

"What is the point to all of this? You'll only delaying the inevitable Kakarot" Chichi said.

"So you give up then?" Kakarot said.

Striking him in the head she swings again making him dodge. She cracks her whip in annoyance before swinging it above her then swinging it down at him, breaking the earth to were he was after he dived away. Once he got close enough he kicks up with his knee and gets her in the stomach, stunning her. He punches her, making her fall to the floor landing on her left knee. She swing out her right leg, to knock him down only to have him jump over it. She uses the momentum to get up. He lunges at her, swatting the ki whip from himself, slamming into her. She grabs him to throw Kakarot aside but he holds onto her. Both began to push each other with strength, willing the other to bend beneath it.

"No, but you should. My loyalties are far greater than whatever this is" Chichi said.

"Ah Ha! So you do admit there is something between us" Kakarot grinned.

"I never said-"

"But you implied there was!"

Chichi growled.

"You are simply not getting it!" Chichi said.

"Yes I am, you know that we would be great together but you won't allow yourself" Kakarot said.

"Whatever! You are so stubborn to see the bigger picture of it you big lug!" Chichi said.

"Which is?" Kakarot said.

"The reason to why we are fighting in the first place" Chichi said, giving him a 'duh' look.

She head butts him, stunning him momentarily, kicking out making him release her. He snap kicks her in return before he dose a roundhouse back hand punch, distancing her from him a bit.

"Now your just running again" Kakarot said.

"No, you are the one running" Chichi said.

"How's that?" Kakarot barked.

Chichi blocks an uppercut from him, pushing him back and sent a ki ball at him.

"You only seeing what you want to see" Chichi said.

He deflects.

"Which is?" Kakarot asked.

"Me, by doing so you are forgetting what this would mean if I lose" Chichi said. "A whole race would be gone."

"I wouldn't allow that to happen." Kakarot said.

"You are allies with the King of Earth, this also applies to his son" Chichi said.

"What if I can make it so that is Prince Yamcha does decide to take your kind out he would lose our alliance." Kakarot said.

Chichi shakes her head at him.

"It wouldn't be enough" Chichi said.

* * *

Bulma yanked Baba off her crystal ball to be face to face with the old croon. Baba almost let out a squeak, forgetting at that very moment on who had magic up their sleeve and who didn't.

"Baba you are not telling me something and it ain't to do with the fight" Bulma hissed, eyes blazing that would make Chichi jealous.

The crystal ball flew underneath Baba to support her before she swatted Bulma's hand away.

"Chichi has always been such mysterious creature wouldn't you say Lady Bulma? How she's quite natural fighter, carer and always to your rescue and never asks for anything in return. Have you wondered why she's been that way?" Baba asked.

Bulma frowned "She's a warrior."

"She's a champion of earth much like the Z fighters here but with one exception." Baba said.

"Let me guess, she's a woman" Bulma drawled.

Baba rolled her eyes at Bulma and thwacked her across the head. Bulma clutched the part she had hit, grunting at the pain.

"Five years ago, she had fought my best warriors, one of which had the power to destroy anyone from the inside out, a technique that would destroy anyone with a hint of corruption" Baba said.

Bulma frowned before her eyes widened in understanding.

"That last warrior, when I wanted to know my fortune, he thought he could kill her with that technique and his face when he realised...Chichi is pure of heart, isn't she?" Bulma said.

* * *

"How would it not?" Kakarot growled.

"Because you do not understand the history of Earth, how wars are started here. A belief can take you so far in life, it may cause wars to depict what is right and wrong and if Prince Yamcha believes that my kind are 'wrong' and should be denied life he will act upon it to do so" Chichi said.

"So why am I fighting in his stead instead Chichi? For kicks?" Kakarot said. "I made it so that you would have a fighting chance to tell your people what may come. A fairness for you as I could have stopped you the night you heard what he said. I don't want to see another war, I've been through one already and I don't fancy having to see the Planet that have done so much to help my kind defeat Freeza only to fight amongst themselves over one man's stupidity."

He steps forwards, standing his ground, charging up the ki ball in his hand.

"So yes Chichi I do see the bigger picture of what you are saying. You have to protect your people and I will help you in anyway I can." Kakarot said. "Whether you lose or not, I promise."

Chichi stands into a defence position, her free hand pointing towards him in a fist, as a ki ball forms there and begins to charge.

"I believe you Kakarot but you are not the Leader of your kind, there is no way you can guarantee that. Your Prince may decide to order you to leave or fight for these people" Chichi said.

"But if you lose to me Chichi, he would understand if I can claim you as my mate" Kakarot said.

Chichi's ki ball almost died at that moment.

...

...

...

_Did he just say...mate? I would be his mate? _

_..._

_..._

_..._

_HOLY FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_KAMI!!!_

_SWEET MOTHER OF DIANA!!!!_

_SO MUCH FOR THE UNDER THE CARPET THEORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Panicking Chichi shot her hands down to her side and began to raise ki rapidly, blasting a red aura around her. No wonder he wanted to fight her so badly, he WANTED her! There was no way in hell she was going to allow that to happen, she had to keep her protect her people. She whistle towards the sky before shooting her chi into her ki whip charging it up. Jumping up into air when Kakarot tried to hit her with a ki blast of his own.

"You. Are. Wrong!" Chichi snarled.

She arcs up and with a blinding speed she brought the whip down to earth.

* * *

"Correct. If it had been any of Z fighters against him they would have perished as their hearts are not one hundred percent pure." Baba said, giving her a shrug. "They may be good men, but they have been influenced by the world we live in - with every right and wrong to which they both done - and hanging out with Roshi don't help either. Chichi had been sheltered away from it all."

Bulma beamed in realisation at the implications.

"So if she's pure of heart then she wouldn't cause us any harm." Bulma said.

"Yes, leaving it up to a certain Queen" Baba said.

The happy ballon that had been created inside Bulma burst at that moment, she wanted to whack her head against the wall. Queen Melanipe had a temper of a sleeping volcano, everyone would tip toe around the woman when there was danger and when she exploded...lets say only the tumble weeds were the witness to it. Well that was what Chichi would say.

"Oh great, back to square one again" Bulma groaned.

"Oh don't worry dear" Baba said.

Bulma sighed, "The last time you said that to me was after you told me my fortune."

"Ah yes, I remember that, 'you'll find love through royalty', how's it going for you?" Baba said.

"I broke up with Prince Yamcha." Bulma murmered.

"Smoothly I see" Baba said with mirth.

"It's funny, I thought that with my fortune being told to me I thought that my destiny would be different but nope, still was going to marry the Prince then this happens" Bulma grunted.

"I said 'royalty' dear, nothing about a Prince." Baba said. Bulma stared at Baba in surprise her eyes flicked on Vegeta and back on her again, the old croon rolled her eyes at blue haired scientist. "Oh for the love of Kami, you humans always leap before you look. I always found the Amazons were better at this."

"Was that why you wanted to give Chichi the fortune instead of me?" Bulma said.

"Despite she deserved it? One of the reasons" Baba said.

"What was her fortune?" Bulma asked.

"Well, she knew her destiny. 'A Warriors Life for me' was it not?" Baba said.

* * *

BOOM!!!

Kakarot had dived out of the way the large tentacle of ki energy slammed down to where he once was. Breaking and shattering anything in its path. Debri flew across the fighting ring as the earth shook with the gigantic impact. He skids to a stop, waiting for the cloud of dust to disperse. Unfortunately the ground began to shake madly as more tentacles of ki were flung at him. He jumps up into the air, hovering in safety.

He didn't want to start flying, but from Chichi determination it looked like he had to.

The dust began to swell menacingly, before hurled against the shield. Blinding him and their audience.

"I've learnt a few things Kakarot, about how you fight. Your strong, your smart and you have a lot determination when you want something. You like to play games." Chichi said, her voice soft but venomous. "But I've had enough of playing."

Kakarot tensed readying himself, powering up, he knew the new move she had pulled she had plenty more up her sleeves.

"So what do you want?"

He almost flinched.

She was right behind him.

How?

She gave off no indication of flying before.

He mentally shrugged, that woman was full of surprises.

"You know the answer." Kakarot said.

He felt her hot breath down his neck when she chuckled at his response.

"Then I'm afraid you're not gonna win." Chichi said. "Think. My race is just women. Only women. A super human race that just mate with the normal human men for the sole purpose of making more of us. We barely tolerate them as it is. You wouldn't be accepted."

"Why?"

He sensed her lips near the shell of his ear, the heat radiating off her skin.

"It wouldn't be enough for you just to simply to want me. If Prince Yamcha is a threat to my people then I must protect them. They are my first priority and always shall be. I am a princess of my kind and I have obligations to uphold. I can't give it up like some of my kind have in past, it would go against who I am." Chichi whispered gently. "I could never be by your side when you want me to or share your bed whenever we want each other. I could never be able to bare you sons; they would never be able live life for more than a day if I could, only daughters that would just never see you till they are fifteen. What kind of life is that?"

He could feel her move away from him.

"We could never be together Kakarot, you are fighting a losing battle and you know it"

The air swelled even more.

"Just give up."

Everything slowed down in that moment.

Till there was nothing but his soft, soothing breathing.

The beating in his heart.

The rustling of his hair in the gale.

Nothing.

Nothing but him and her.

Just him and her.

Kakarot and Chichi.

And he smirked.

"No"

There was a beat.

"Just like that: no?" Her voice almost cracked.

"You heard me" Kakarot said. "Just like these humans I fight for my beliefs Chi, and I believe in us".

"Then you are a foolish saiyan in your belief" Chichi hissed.

Kakarot abruptly turned around to grab her but she managed to move away from his grasp in time. To his surprise she wasn't flying but standing on a golden cloud. She cupped her hands in front of her as a red piece of energy began to form in her hand.

"It's time to end this Kakarot" Chichi said. "It's been a pleasure"

The sky began to darken around them as lightening streaked across the sky. Kakarot narrowed his eyes, if it was any more of a time to act it was now. He cupped his hands behind him as a light blue energy began to form there.

* * *

Everyone had to hold onto something when the ki whip hit the earth. It had almost shattered the shield Bulma made. The young blue haired scientist stared towards the arena.

"Kami, what the hell is that girl made of?" Bulma whisphered.

"You're suppose to have spent five years together my Lady" Baba said "Surely you'd know."

"She...I knew she was strong but...I never thought...kami" Bulma said.

"Let me guess you thought the saiyan would prevail" Baba said.

"Well...uh...sorta" Bulma said.

"I can see your point, being tutored by Kami himself would give an added boost and she is still quite human compared to the saiyan endurance." Baba said.

"Right but...the power...I thought..." She looks back at the witch "You know more to it, to the whole thing with the destiny. Otherwise you'd never place her under your teachings."

Baba chuckled. "Ever the sharpest person, aren't we Lady Bulma?" she grinned "Destiny is finally found her a road to this 'Warriors Life', never thought it would be this soon though."

"Which is???" Bulma said impatiently.

Baba simply looked up towards the sky, where Chichi and Kakarot were hidden in the dust cloud.

"A change"

And then there was an explosion of blue and red light.

Ripping the top of the shield open towards the sky.

A piercing of two screams.

Then silence.

* * *

**Yo! Okay so the chappie is done. I don't know when I'll bring out the next one but like I said boulder is out of the way. Jez, that was a pain, I usually have this problem in the middle of a story, I know the beginning and I know how the ending would be but getting there is always a major pain.**

**Wouldn't mind some ideas, but not how someone would end up with someone, that I already know how to do. ;)**

**Oh**

**Right.**

**The ending.**

**Well you'll have to find out who won on the next chapter.**

**Chow! (dodges incoming rocks, cats, houses, sharp objects and oddly a sandwich)**

RRRREEEEEEEEVVVVEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIWWWWWWWW IIIIFFFFFF YYYOOOOUUUUU CCCCCCCAAAAANNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Chapter 10: Unexpected

**Chapter 10: Unexpected.**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

A smooth rhythm was echoing in the space of darkness before the awareness began to sink in. Kakarot slowly opened his eyes to a very white ceiling above him. Now at the Look out point he had been very accustom to white. White walls, white ceiling, white carpets and the only things that weren't white were the plants and the blue tiled flooring. However the smell was what gave it away.

Hospital!!!

DOCTORS!!!

**NNNEEEEEEDDDLLLEEESSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

He bolted up and looked around for an escape route but they found the Saiyan Prince's form entering the room. He watches he friend look utterly relieved to find Kakarot awake and well before he masked it with an annoyed face. He immediately calmed.

"I see you're awake" Vegeta said, crossing his arms.

"How long have I been out for?" Kakarot asked, still bit on the edge.

"A few days, that last attack you two performed was very powerful and very dangerous. Rip the shield wide open from the top." Vegeta said.

"Did anyone get hurt?" Kakarot asked.

"Depends on who you are implying that on" Vegeta said.

Kakarot looked at his Prince confusedly.

"Huh?" Kakarot said.

Vegeta sighed.

"You know when I told you about the problem we had earlier on. The missing planet on the battle zone where Frieza died?" Vegeta said.

"Yeah" Kakarot said slowly, not liking this.

"The blast that you and that amazon created destroyed a fleet that belong to his son, Kuriza." Vegeta frowned thinking "In fact I believe it was his entire fleet, Ice-jin's were never much of a giving bunch."

Kakarot blinked.

"And?" Kakarot prodded.

"And it means they know of Earth." Vegeta said. "We intercepted a transmission from the ship. Apparently we have a royal ice-jin still alive."

Kakarot was quiet at that moment. Oh he just did not like that.

"But at least we can rule out Kuriza, he was placed in the centre of the blast. That leaves his Grandfather, Uncle and Father, hopefully not the latte to any extent." Vegeta said. "What I really want to know what happen moments before you fell unconscious."

Kakarot shrugged "I have no idea…wait, where's Chichi?" alarmed he started to push the covers away "Is she ok?"

"The amazon is fine, still unconscious though. Her aunt and cousin has been a nuisance, rattling on abou–hey! Where are you going, baka?" Vegeta said.

"To find Chichi" Kakarot said, half way towards the exit.

"She is not here you fool." Vegeta said.

Kakarot turned around to face his Prince once again, giving him a look.

"The amazon queen decided to take her back to their home, gave her something so she would have been fit for the journey. Still was unconscious though." The Prince said. He frowns at his friend. "Why are you so concern?"

Kakarot looked apprehensively at him.

Then there was a huge rumble.

"Can we at least talk about it AFTER I've eaten? I'm famished!"

**************************************************

Chichi tried her best to ignore the migraine as her eyes seemed to pulse along with her brain. She had never experience such and awakening like this before, and she had been drunk plenty of times with her cousin, even her ki wasn't helping. She prayed to Diana to ease her pain, but it was not working at all. How was she supposed to function when she couldn't even think straight?

"Oh Kami, make it stop!" Chichi murmured.

At that moment Shashu entered the room when she felt her cousin stirring finally. She was starting to get worried and if she hadn't awoke she would have gone after the saiyan herself. She opens the bag attached to her hip and pulls out bottle of pills.

"Here, I managed to buy some pain killers in the city below the mountain" Shashu said.

"GIMME!" Chichi said, lunging towards it.

She snatches the pills from her cousin's hand, opened the bottle and popped two pills in her mouth, swallowing it dry. Her cousin looks amused at her then takes the bottle back. She senses now that Chichi begins send her ki into her stomach, breaking the pills down into microscopic sizes quickly before sending it into her blood stream and up to her brain. Roughly ten seconds passed before Chichi could look at her cousin without squinting, the pain had gone away.

"You're going to have to teach me that." Shashu said.

"Just a bit of practice really, Baba taught me." Chichi said.

"I see." Shashu said. "Like those other techniques."

"Yeah." Chichi said.

"So, are you going to tell me what exactly happened when you were fighting with that saiyan?" Shashu asked.

Chichi smiled awkwardly at her cousin. "Maybe after some food? I'm kinda hungry."

"We'll talk along the way to mother then. I believe she is in the middle of lunch." Shashu said.

"Oh. How long was I out for?" Chichi asked.

Chichi stands, brushing away any invisible dirt off her clothes. She notices now that she was in long loose clothing compared to her fighting gear and, from the looks of it, had been sponge bathed as the blood and dirt had been clean up.

"About three days. You would not believe what happened." Shashu said.

They both head out of the room and down the corridors to the Queen.

"What happened?" Chichi asked.

"Well you know that shield that Lady Bulma made to keep the crowds safe? It tore up from the top when you guys blasted each other with all you got!" Shashu said.

"Goodness! Was anyone hurt?!" Chichi asked. She knew Bulma would have made sure the shield would hold with the calibrations of more than two saiyans, but maybe the weakness was on the top…she hoped no one got caught in the blast.

"Well here's the fun part!" Shashu said pointing towards the ceiling. "Apparently there was a whole fleet of aliens up there about to blow us to smithereens until you guys blew them up instead. How ironic was that?"

"Very, um, how were they there in the first place?" Chichi asked, bemused at that.

Shashu shrugs at her cousin.

"According to what Lady Bulma thinks, they must have picked up on their sensors your power levels, then decided to eliminate the problem." Shashu said. "I knew I felt something bad whenever I looked up at the stars, I just didn't know till now. Wonder what that was all about."

Chichi realised what that fleet was, or more precisely, who that fleet belonged to.

"Freiza." Chichi said.

"Who?" Shashu asked, confused.

Chichi became very serious at that moment, looking at her with a frown.

"You remember when we were farming those senzu beans?" Chichi asked.

"Yes, the humans were engaged in a war and we delivered mass supplies for them." Shashu said. "Is this to do with the alien fleet?"

"Yes. Shashu, do not repeat this to anyone but those senzu beans aided the saiyans." Chichi said then added on Shashu's confused face "Then humans and the saiyan had made an alliance to fight this enemy. He was beyond the words of evil and to be stopped. Lady Bulma had confided in me that the sayains did not have the advance technology like they have and but had a vast army that would have been decimated if they had tried anything."

"And that's were our magic and herbal skills comes in." Shashu finished. "Senzu beans could heal the worst of any injury and replenishes ki power to the maximum. Human technology and Amazon magic plus Saiyans physiology equals one defeated enemy." Chichi stares at Shashu, a bit stunned "You're not the only one that sneaks into that castle, I had to see what my little cousin was up against."

Chichi looks at her cousin in suspicion. "You said 'sneaks', that's plural, you've done that more than once and if you needed information you would have only to be in once. So, spill!"

Shashu looks forwards and away from her cousin but watches her from the corner of her eye.

"I find that hardly of your concern when I know you like a certain someone." Shashu said.

Chichi flushes, stares at the doors that leads to the Queens chambers. How did her cousin pick that up? Surely she couldn't. She had been so careful in not revealing anything.

"Why would you think that?" Chichi asked.

"You forget Chichi, my eyes are the sharpest of _all_ Amazonians. It's the reason for my supreme dexterity and _nothing_ **ever** gets pass me." Shashu said.

"I don't see this any of your concern" Chichi growls.

"Hmm, and I suppose it wouldn't really matter as I would become Queen when mother dies" Shashu said.

"What?" Chichi said, stunned.

"What you do is your own business Chichi, I get that. Just as long as it does not harm you or our people, I do not mind." Shashu said.

"You speak as if you felt such things before, maybe even greater." Chichi said with concern. "Were you in love with him?"

Shashu smiles grimly at her, her eyes a little tinge with sadness.

"Once, but I had to give him up, for our people." Shashu said. "So much sacrifice for them. He said he'd give up everything to be with me but I knew my place."

"Why did you not tell me before?" Chichi asked in dismay.

They arrived at the Queens chambers and stood there.

"Because it wasn't the time to, you were always running off with Lady Bulma on those adventures and I wanted you to have fun. You were still very much young and silly." Shashu said.

"Was not." Chichi pouted.

Shashu smirked at her cousin dubiously "Who ended up in the stomach of T-Rex thinking it was the best way to cook the thing from the inside out only to blast it apart, decorating the hunting team with its entrails?"

Chichi sheepishly cringed at the memory.

"Shashu I was fourteen at the time, give me a break."

"Hmm" Shashu continued to smirk before opening the doors.

* * *

Bulma was mulling over a cup of coffee when Krillin and Tien came into her laboratory. She had been thinking of the recent fight, the collapse of the specific design of the shield and Kuriza's arrival. She had no idea how Kuriza knew of earth but now that transmission had been sent the Saiyans had to stay on the planet.

"Hey Bulma" Krillin said.

"Hey, any luck in sensing?" Bulma asked.

"Kami has just informed us that both warriors are awake." Tien said.

"And?" Bulma asked.

"Kakarot and Chichi are now informing their liege on who had won." Tien said.

"You're never going to believe it." Krillin said.

* * *

Both warriors from different locations looked at their respective liege as they ate.

"We drew."

"WHAT!!???"

* * *

"How did that happen?" Bulma said in disbelief.

"Because of the blast. You know it destroyed that fleet of Kuriza's?" Krillin said.

"The ki that been swirling in the shield had knocked them both out." Tien said.

"Haven't got the foggiest on how it didn't _kill_ THEM in the first place." Krillin said.

"So does that mean they have to have a rematch?" Bulma asked.

"Not in our current predicament." Krillin said. "Unless Princess Chichi decides to actually tell what Prince had said. I mean technically she didn't lose."

"Nor did she technically win" Tien said.

"They are both so powerful. Kakarot had so much ki in him but Chichi was able to redirect some of it back at him along with her own. Making it equal." Krillin said.

"That would explain why the draw though and how they survived. Chichi was able to redirect some of Kakarot ki to go along with her own, mixing it together. It's like mixing Ammonium nitrate and TNT in a contained area and since the shield contained the ki the only natural force for it was to go up." Bulma said.

"Ah" Krillin said.

"And the reason for their survival?" Tien said.

"It's their own ki, duh" Bulma said. "May do them harm if directed at them but wouldn't really harm them cause it's from their own body."

"Uh, yeah, that must it" Krillin said as he and Tien looked at each other doubtfully.

She senses their uncertainty in her logic, why would they? She's supposed to be a genius for crying out loud.

"You don't think so?" Bulma asked.

"Well, it's a little farfetched. From my experience, when ki is used as a weapon it stays like that; whether it hits your opponent or yourself." Tien said.

Krillin nodded in agreement.

"Well it's the best idea I got, okay?" Bulma huffed.

* * *

"So you just, drew. Just like that?!" Vegeta said in dismay.

Vegeta and Kakarot were sitting by a large table that recently held a banquet of food until they got their hands into it. All that was left on the table were two large empty plates in front of them and pile of massive bowels on the side.

"Pretty much. She was a tough opponent." Kakarot said, sitting back to digest the food. "But I was so close in beating her, I just know it."

"Except for the whole double knockout" Vegeta said acidly.

"Well, at least it's over." Kakarot said.

"No it's not, baka. We still have that problem of her babblering mouth." Vegeta said.

"Not entirely." Kakarot said.

Kakarot begins to rub his chin thoughtfully as Vegeta looked at his friend carefully.

"What do you mean?" Vegeta asked.

"Chichi only wishes to protect her people from the humans. She does not want war between the two but if Prince Yamcha declares it when he becomes king she will take action." Kakarot said.

"And you can count on this." Vegeta said.

"They are only a race of women Ve, the need the human men to breed with. If they kill them off it would discontinue their race." Kakarot said. "And I don't think they want weak ones either."

"True, but just hold them against their will, kill off most of them and leave the rest to do their bidding." Vegeta said.

"They barely tolerate them. It just wouldn't happen that way." Kakarot said shaking his head at the thought before he stilled again. "Chichi is a good person and I doubt her Queen would leave her out of the loop with the ice-jin fleet appearance. With this I also doubt she'd tell them about what Yamcha has said, it would not be fair and it may cost her people's lives. We all worked as a unit to destroy Frieza's armies once, if you take one of us out I'd doubt we would survive. I know she knows this as well as a friend had informed me during my training."

Vegeta took in consideration what Kakarot was saying, even noting that he seemed to be on the friendly terms with her with just calling her 'Chichi' and without the 'Princess' part. Maybe there was hope. He then smiles softly at the thought. And maybe if he was lucky this would all over soon and he could go home to find his father finally proud of him. What a day would be.

"I knew you had to have some brains to be a General and my guard." Vegeta said.

"Why would you question it in the first place, Vegie" Kakarot grinned.

Vegeta twitched at the nickname. "Don't ever call me that you baka."

Kakarot just smiled on.

* * *

At the Lookout Point, Baba watches from her crystal ball she was worried at the future but she could several possibilities. Then looks up at her old friend, his worn out green face looks eager for good news.

"It's hard to say how this would end Kami" Baba said.

"I sense it Baba, I sense it will not be good." Kami said.

"The Z-Warriors will have to help as much as they can but they are human and the ice-jin is sure to beat them. There is no possible way to defeat him without the saiyans help." Baba said.

"What of the Amazons?" Kami asked.

"Chichi will help in due time but for the rest of them? She isn't the one that is leading them." Baba said.

"Then you must persuade the Queen." Kami said.

Baba looked a little uncomfortable by that.

"I already messed up a little in my relations to them. Queen Melanippe and Princess Chiyo were close sisters and considering she still feels anger towards me as I had not told her of her sister's demise…" Baba trailed off.

"So you would let all of earth suffer all because of that little titbit? I thought you had some backbone Baba; after all you're a witch. A very talented witch in the crafts of magic and fortune telling. Surely you are not afraid." Kami tried to persuade.

Baba frowned at him.

"I don't see you rushing off to do so" Baba said in a deadpanned voice.

"Ah. I'm a god. I look after the earth and I can not leave the Lookout Point." Kami said. "It's in the job description."

"No, you're just afraid they'll – especially the Queen – will bite your head off" Baba huffed in annoyance.

Kami looked at her is exasperation.

"Fine, I'll see what I can do, but I'm not giving you a miracle though." Baba grunted.

* * *

On the tallest tree in the forest sitting on a great mountain Chichi stares up at the night sky as rest on the branch. It was two more nights before the full moon and she could already feel its soft energy bathing her in its light. She had no idea why she had this sudden need to be outside of the mountain to stare up at the sky but it was an urge she did not deny it. She bit her lip.

She denied the actual reason as to why she stared up there. It wasn't really the stars and the moon she was look at it was the thought that Kakarot had actually come from there, somewhere in the big black pool called the universe. Chichi was worried about him. Was he okay? Did he hate her for the draw? Or did he feel useless because of it?

She just did not know anymore.

And her cousin knowing that she liked him did not help. Or maybe she knew she liked someone but wasn't quite sure on who it was.

Who was she kidding? Of course her cousin would know; it was too obvious for her.

Shashu was a pain in the butt like that and always so honest when something was up.

She wanted to smack her head against the mountain at her own stupidity.

How did it come to this? How did she fall for him?

"I don't want to fall in love" Chichi murmured.

_Too late._ The corners of her mind whispered.

Love was so complicated for her.

It was times like these she wished her mother had not died and left her alone in the world. She had no idea who her father was and who he may be but was not a source of comfort. Her aunt and cousins just did not fit the bill of a mother for her. _Her_ mother would have known what to do, she just knew it. She remember her talking about love being wonderful when she was little, even saying it was grand at the best of times. But to feel it with your entire being and then suddenly loose that love and can do unimaginable hurt to your heart. It was best to love just a little and not a lot, that way you won't feel as much pain.

But she knew she was passed 'just a little' from the way her thoughts just drifted off to him. How she liked being in his company. How just her heart seem to flutter strangely when he kissed her.

"Still as silly as ever I was." Chichi muttered.

Her sense tingle as she felt him approach her from below and her heart just began pound in her just in nervousness. He hovers up towards the branch she was resting on before he lands in a sitting position next to her. She continues to look at the stars, afraid of what she may do if she looks into his dark eyes.

"Are you alright?" Kakarot asked.

"For now." Chichi said. "You?"

"For now." Kakarot said.

There was a space of silence between them as they both stare at the sky.

"Why me?" Chichi asked.

"Because I like you, very much." Kakarot said. "You make me happy."

"What can you give me?" Chichi asked.

"Happiness and me." Kakarot said. "And don't think you want anything else but that."

She finally looks towards him and him towards her.

"You like making things complicated for me." Chichi said, with a small smile. "I need know though, can we be friends if I can't have you?"

Kakarot frowns at her.

"You know you can have me." Kakarot said.

"I'm still a princess, my people come first" Chichi said regretfully.

Kakarot frown depends at that. "I want all of you Chichi, not just a little piece."

Love for her people was fine.

Love for family was fine.

Love for her friend was fine.

But love for this man?

Love was just complicated.

It was deeper. It was scary. You just could not protect yourself from the pain as much as you can from the other types of love.

She had tried to reject, tried ignore him, even tried to beat him up but he had manage to get under her skin.

Into every little pore of her body.

And it made her break into smaller pieces.

"I guess it can never be." Chichi said sadly.

"Chichi, no" Kakarot said and pulls her up against him and looks directly into her eyes "Do you want me Chichi?"

"I'm a Princess of–"

"I'm not asking a Princess and I'm not asking an amazon, I'm asking you as a man ask a woman" Kakarot said in determination "Chichi. Do. You. Want. Me?"

Didn't he understand? Didn't he realise of the possibilities of what may happen if she turned her back on her people? Was he that selfish just to be with her? Why was he so blind? And was why he just blinding her with that same stupid hope? Why couldn't he just understand?

She tries to blink away the tears that began to form in her eyes.

He was doing it again.

It was painful.

It was comforting.

He was getting under skin.

It was so quiet. So soft. Her heart was shattering at the one word that slips from her lips.

"Yes"

She was breaking into pieces.

So many little pieces that were too tiny to find.

And she doubted her heart even wanted anyone else but Kakarot to find.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews. Each and every one of you. They are very encouraging and I'm just happy to write. I'll try my best in completing this story but be patient with me as I do have a life that doesn't involve FF, so I hope you enjoyed this. Please leave some feedback.**

**Review!**


End file.
